Let Us Fall Gracefully
by Mina Kye
Summary: Gargantas are appearing out of no where and Byakuya and Renji have feelings for each other but don't know how to tell one another. But one fall can change everything. There are other pairings in this also. M-preg, fluff, yaoi, yuri. Sorry! Don't like don't read!
1. Surprises

Chapter 1:

Surprises

_**[Edit: I just went through and switched out the name for my OC in later chapters. So if you've read this or are reading this then you know now. I'll also post the edit on the chapter she's introduced.]**_

* * *

As usual Renji and Byakuya were in their office and working on paper work. The paper work never seemed to end. It was endless. Byakuya could sense his Fukutaichou was not paying any attention to his paper work. He looked up and saw Renji was daydreaming and staring directly at him.

"Abarai?"

_Hmm… I wonder if Taichou has something on his mind. He's unusually fidgety lately. _

"Abarai!" Byakuya called louder shocking Renji out of his trance.

"Ugh…" Renji shook his head trying to get his focus back. "Yes, Kuchiki Taichou?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Yes actually, I would appreciate if you would focus on the paper work and stop staring at me." Byakuya regained his normal dead calm tone.

"Hai Taichou! I'm sorry, I hadn't notice." Renji apologized.

"Hmm."

_I wonder why he was staring at me like that. It's not as if there is anything unusual going on. _Byakuya thought.

* * *

Renji let out a relieved sigh as he signed the last report and shoved it in the out file. He looked over to his Taichou who had also, done the same a few moments later. He then saw Byakuya get up from his desk and put his file in the out box where it would be sent to Soutaichou to be looked over.

"Renji, you are dismissed for the day." Byakuya said as he softly waved his Fukutaichou off.

"A-are you sure sir? It's not after work hours yet. I can busy myself with something el-"

"Renji, you have more than earned your early leave of work today. Go have fun with your friends." Byakuya interrupted.

Renji's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe what his Taichou just told him. He was wondering if he was hearing things.

"Abarai, you are not a Venus Fly Trap. Close your mouth, put your eyes back in their respective sockets and go to the bar with some of the other Fukutaichous." His Taichou said curtly as he pointed at the door.

"Ye-yes sir!" He stood up and bowed and made his way to the door. He stopped just short of frame. "Thank you Taichou… I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walked out.

_My my… He never changes. But then again… maybe that's a good thing… _The raven head smiled to himself, then turned and opened the door to his private quarters.

* * *

_**Mina's note: Okay, I know! I know! This chapter is short! But I'm working on the next chapter and it will be longer. I promise! Also, just so you know. I'm making this story fall into rhythm kinda slow. But I'll pick up speed as I continue writing. I hope you enjoy this so far. Review please and tell me what you think! ^_^ Love Mina! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

***_Just made a few minor changes. I saw a few grammar mistakes. All fixed. Let me know if you see any others!_**


	2. The Bar

Chapter 2:

The Bar

* * *

"Hey Renji's here!" Matsumoto yelled from across the bar waving a bottle of sake in her hand as Renji came strolling through the door.

"You're here early. Nii-sama let you go or did you sneak out?" Rukia smirked.

"Ha! Ha! Just give me some damn sake!" He laughed sarcastically as he snatched a bottle from Kira.

Renji now sat with Matsumoto, Rukia, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, and Hisagi at their usual table at the bar. The bar had tables all around and at the center there was the serving station. And off to the far right was the dance floor and stage.

"Now, how did you escape the office Renji? We all know you don't normally finish all your work around this time like the rest of us." Rukia giggled.

"Yeah, even Kira, Hinamori, and I finish our work before you. And our Taichous decided to up and betray us." Hisagi said as he gulped down another cup of sake.

"Well, I finished all of it today." Renji stated matter-of-factly.

"Dis wee~ hears that sright?" Matsumoto slurred. She was obviously quite drunk since she was on her fifth bottle of sake by now.

"You honestly want _us _of all people to believe that _you _finished all your paper work?" Hisagi slammed his cup on the table waking an drunken and irritated Ikkaku from a peaceful slumber.

"Uh-oh…" Hinamori knew that when Ikkaku was suddenly woken up like that was usually not a good sign.

Kira was twiddling his thumbs. "I think we should run for cover…" He spoke softly.

Suddenly they heard Hisagi and Ikkaku yelling at each other and almost at the point where they were going to start throwing punches.

"No need." Yumichika said with certainty. "I'll take care of it."

Renji snickered. "Yeah, I know how _you'll_ take care of it. You'll go over there and seduce him and take him home."

"Well," Yumichika smiled. "who can turn down this beautiful face?"

They all broke out in laughter. He just stared at them in askance. They just continued to laugh until their sides hurt.

Hinamori then cleared her throat to stifle their giggles for the time being. "Yumichika, you go over there and tell them to stop that." She pointed in the direction the drunken men drifted during their argument. "And if you absolutely have to… erm…" She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing for a moment longer. "Erm… You can just go ahead and take Ikkaku home." She said still biting her bottom lip in a demanding tone.

"Uh…" He was wide eyed. She'd never use that tone since Aizen's betrayal. "O-kay." He said as he got up and started towards the two who were now beating the crap out of each other.

"Momo?" Rukia suddenly perked up.

"Hmm?" Hinamori turned to face the raven haired shinigami next to her.

"How… uh… actually, _when _exactly did you become so demanding? Yumi would never have done that if you hadn't said it in that demanding voice." Rukia said in shock.

"Yeaah!" Rangiku leaned over almost spilling her breasts on the table towards Hinamori. "Buts yous've been hanging outs withs Taichou lots latelyss~." Mastumoto smiled and slurred. She was now on her sixth bottle and was about to get sick all over the table and then fall asleep.

"Erm..." Hinamori was a little embarrassed.

"Um…" Renji looked over at Rangiku then back at the trio across from him. "I think someone should take sleeping beauty over here home." Renji interrupted.

"Why don't you take her home? She doesn't live that far from you." Kira suggested.

Renji sighed. _He has a point. _ _But I don't want to babysit her. Oh! I know what I'll do!_

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take her home now. I'm beat anyhow. And I kind of like getting out early maybe I can do this more often." Renji said as he lifted Mastumoto bridle style in his arms.

"Um… from what I hear from Nii-sama, I think you need to get up earlier or at least get to work _on time_ for that to happen." Rukia smirked.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Tell me something I don't know." He muttered looking annoyed.

"Puke." Rukia said calmly.

"What?"

"She threw up on you!" Kira, Rukia, and Hinamori shouted pointing at Renji simultaneously at his shihakusho.

"Oh fuck!" Renji exclaimed as he looked down. "I gotta go!" Then he flash stepped out with her in his arms.

* * *

He got Matsumoto to her home and laid her in bed on her side with a trash can next her just in case she had to throw up again. As soon as he thought she was comfortable enough to manage herself, he flash stepped to his apartment to get cleaned up and go to bed.

"Damn that Rangiku! She threw up all over me!" He exclaimed to himself stepping into his bedroom.

He took a few calm breaths then went over to his closet and took out a plain white sleeping yukata and threw it on the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and took out a towel from the cabinet. He turned on the hot shower and stripped away his vomit soaked uniform. Freeing his long crimson locks from the black hair tie and let them wave down all the way to his tan tattooed hips as he shook them out. He studied his reflection in the mirror for a moment and got in the hot shower.

"Nothing like a soothing shower to calm your nerves..." He breathed in the steam. "Right after you get puked on..." He added as he rolled his eyes.

He had both palms leaning on the tiled wall while standing directly under the hot spray with his head bowed down. And no matter how much he tried not to, he kept thinking about his beautiful Taichou. Soon he noticed his member was becoming erect.

"Shit..." He said softly. "Not again!"

He tried to ignore it but he kept thinking about Byakuya and soon he was aching for release. He barely needed to even pump himself before he came all over his hand. He panted under the hot spray for a few moments trying to regain his breath. He washed up and got out. He walked to the bedroom and put on his yukata. He slipped into bed and was soon taken over by sweet slumber and dreams filled with Byakuya.

* * *

_**Mina's note: Okay, so I know this chapter is a little dry. :s But it's a bit longer. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd like to know how I'm doing so far. Helpful criticism please! I'd love to know how I can please your eyes more. ^_^ Also, do not I repeat do NOT be afraid to point out something to me. If I wrote something wrong or made a character too out of character. TELL ME! x) I don't want to keep writing making the same mistake over and over. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ (Even though I wrote it in a few hours. x)) Anyway, like I said reviews are greatly appreciated to let me know how I'm doing so far. **_

_**-Love Mina! ^_^**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**_** (Okay, I'm only doing this disclaimer crap every 5 chapters or so.)**_

_***Again, only made a few minor changes! **_


	3. Soutaichou's Birthday?

Chapter 3:

Soutaichou's Birthday?

The office door slammed open as Renji ran through the door. He was late yet again. Byakuya looked up at him and shook his head disapprovingly. Renji just stood at the entrance as he closed the door.

"Abarai, you're late _again_." Byakuya said as he looked back down at the report he was working on.

"I know Taichou. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." The red head knew what was coming next.

"You say that every time Renji. Just sit down and get to work." The noble said in a cold tone as he pointed at Renji's desk that was in front and off to the right of his own without looking up.

"Hai." Renji walked over to his desk and sat down. He noticed a hell butterfly flutter in a few moments later as he picked up a file from the huge stack on his desk. His eyes traveled to where it flew past the bookshelf across the room, then his Taichou's private quarter's door, then past Byakuya all the way to his nose where it had landed.

"What the-" He just stared crossed eyed at the intruding insect for a few moments until Byakuya broke the silence in the room.

"Are you going to see what it has to say, or are you just going to stare at it all day?"

"Yeah, sorry…" He said as he channeled his reiatsu into the insect so that the hell butterfly would speak its message.

"Private message for: Kuchiki Byakuya Taichou." It spoke.

"Then why the hell did you come over here to me?" He asked mostly to himself than to anyone else. He didn't notice Byakuya was standing in front of his desk until he looked up. "Whoa!" He almost jumped out of his skin he was so startled. The butterfly fluttered off his nose and on to the desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"N-no Taichou, its fine." The crimson haired man said. "But the hell butterfly is for you." He added.

"I see." Byakuya turned his attention to the insect on his Fukutaichou's desk. "Let's see what it wants then." He said as he touched the small black butterfly.

"Kuchiki Taichou, we request your presence at the first division immediately. Please bring Abarai Fukutaichou with you. He is also required here as well." The hell butterfly then flew off leaving the two shinigamis looking at each other in confusion.

"Why would they want to see us?" Renji mused.

"I do not know. Come. We are needed elsewhere. Assign the third and the fourth seats to see to the paper work here while we are gone."

"Yes sir." Renji then sent a hell butterfly for the third and fourth seats to do the paper work. They then flash stepped to first division.

* * *

They walked inside and saw Fukutaichou Sasakibe waiting for them in front of Soutaichou's office.

"I don't know if I like this Taichou." Renji whispered behind Byakuya.

"Just keep calm Abarai." Byakuya said calmly.

"Ah… Kuchiki Taichou, Abarai Fukutaichou, you came in time." The silver haired shinigami said smoothly.

"In time? In time for what?" The red head asked.

Fukutaichou Sasakibe looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. They stared at each other for a long time until Byakuya broke the silence.

"It's Soutaichou's birthday." Byakuya finally said.

"Oh?" Renji mused. "And how come I didn't know about this until last minute Taichou?" he asked looking irritated.

"I thought I did tell you." He answered. "Also, I forgot until just now." He admitted.

"No, I don't remember you saying a thing. And you usually wouldn't forget something like that." Renji crossed his arms and turned to look at his Taichou who was still looking ahead of him. "Also, why was it such an emergency and why couldn't I take the message if I needed to be present as well?" He asked.

"I don't know why you couldn't take the message, but it was such an emergency I suppose because we need to act quickly before Soutaichou comes back to his office." Byakuya replied.

"Anyway, Abarai you know now and I need your help with something while Kuchiki Taichou goes to the Taichous meeting." Sasakibe said as he looked a little as if he didn't belong there listening to them argue.

Renji sighed and uncrossed his arms and turned back to look at Sasakibe. "Fine. I'm guessing all of the Fukutaichous are decorating while the Taichous distracting Soutaichou."

"Hai, we are decorating his office for the party. Kuchiki Fukutaichou is already inside getting started while the others are getting more supplies."

"Rukia is inside? Wait, whose idea was this?"

"My sister's and mine." Byakuya interrupted.

"Nani?" Renji's eyes went wide and his mouth flung open.

"It's true." Rukia smirked from the door.

Renji turned his head to see Rukia walking towards them. She was smiling and had a streamer in her hand.

"Fool!" She slapped the back of Renji's head. "Don't just stand there! You're not a koi, close your mouth baka! Come help me!" shouted the short raven haired shinigami. "Nii-sama needs to go anyway. The Taichous meeting is about to start in a few minutes." She added calmly.

"Hai, I will see you later on." Byakuya said calmly then flash stepped away leaving the three Fukutaichous looking after him. Sasakibe took his leave soon after to make sure Soutaichou wasn't coming to his office for something.

Rukia shook her head. "Nii-sama has been unusually fidgety ever since we defeated Aizen."

"I noticed that too. But he's even more so since we helped give Ichigo back his powers." Renji said as they walked towards Soutaichous office.

"That's true." The short shinigami replied.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." She said as she stopped for a moment to think. Then it hit her. "Ah!" She turned. "He told me that the council has been putting pressure on him to marry someone and make heirs. And since everything its calmed down now. They think now is the best time. But he doesn't think that the person whom he has feelings for feels the same for him or if they want to marry yet. So he told the council he was going to make them wait until he didn't feel so conflicted about the situation." Rukia explained as she remembered.

"Wow! He told you all that?"

"Yes, Nii-sama and I have grown comfortable talking to each other now." Rukia smiled.

"That's nice." Renji smiled back. "That's how brother and sister should be."

"We are that way too, Renji."

A wider smile tugged on Renji's lips. "That's true."

"But I don't know how I can help Nii-sama." She frowned as she turned into the room.

Renji followed and saw Rukia had the room filled with balloons and streamers. He saw a small pile of cards from everyone for Soutaichou. "I don't know either. But I do know that you did more than enough to this office. It looks perfect."

"Really?" Rukia's smile returned.

"Hai, I don't think we need to anything else here."

"Oh wait! You have to sign the Fukutaichou's card yet." She ran over to the desk to retrieve the card and the calligraphy brush. She walked back. "Here, sign it."

Renji shrugged. "Okay." He took the card and saw Rukia had poorly drawn a bunny looking Soutaichou on the front. He chuckled at it then signed the card. "There, it's signed now go put this back on the desk. We don't want to get burned by Soutaichous zanpakuto." He shivered at his words. "That would be… unpleasant."

Rukia rolled her eyes and flash stepped to the desk to put the card and brush away. She then flash stepped back to Renji's side admiring her work as all the other Fukutaichous stepped in with other supplies and food.

"Damn! You guys went all out!" The red head yelled.

"Yeah, well with no help from you." Hisagi said playfully.

"It's cold out here! Hurry up!" Ikkaku yelled from outside in the hall where the outside door was open.

"Here, let me help now." Renji said as he took a box from Hisagi's hands. "Taichou didn't tell me. So how was I supposed to know?"

"You didn't know Soutaichou's birthday was today; let alone in January?" Hinamori asked as she squeezed through Hisagi and Renji with two boxes of food in her arms to set them down.

"No." Renji answered sheepishly.

"Oh well," Kira said from behind him. "You know now and you can help by helping us unpack all this food." He said reassuringly.

The crimson haired shinigami chuckled and nodded. They all finally got the food unpacked and were now waiting for the Taichous to arrive with Soutaichou.

* * *

**_Mina's note: Sorry about the slight cliffy. But chapter 4 is coming up in a little while. And I'm thinking that's when I'm going to take it a little step further. ;) Again, reviews are appreciated greatly! ^_^ Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_**

**_*Yes yes I know, welcome back Sasakibe! Yes he died in the manga but not here he didn't! So enjoy!*_**

**_-Love, Mina! ^_^ _**


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: 

The Party

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed as Soutaichou walked in his office.

"What is this?" Soutaichou's eyes were wide in shock. And all the taichous and fukutaichous thought they could see a smile on his face for once.

"It's a surprise birthday party for you, Genryusai-sensei." Ukitake Taichou announced happily from behind Soutaichou.

"Oh?" Soutaichou mused.

"It was Kuchiki Taichou and Kuchiki Fukutaichou's idea. But we all pitched in to help." Unohana Taichou stepped up.

"I see, ariguato gozaimasu." Soutaichou smiled.

Byakuya slowly made his way towards the surprised head Taichou with a white box in his hand. Renji just stood next to Rukia with widened eyes. _Taichou? My Taichou sets up a surprise party and gives presents to the Soutaichou?_ He thought as he relaxed a bit seeing Soutaichou take the box._ Hmm… I guess he's full of surprises but I can't say that's not part of why I'm so attracted to him. _He smiled at the thought then realized Rukia was tugging on his sleeve.

"W-what?" He whispered not taring his sight away from Byakuya and Soutaichou.

"You can stop staring at Nii-sama anytime now." She spoke with a grin.

"I wasn't staring." He snapped as he turned to face his short best friend.

"Yes you were. Come to think of it, Renji, are you in love with Nii-sama?"

"W-what?" His face flushed and his eyes were widening.

Rukia giggled at his expression and looked over to where Byakuya and Soutaichou were standing in the middle of the room with Soutaichou opening the white box that held a black pendent that had an orange flame engraved in the middle. She smiled and turned back to face Renji.

"Are you?" She asked again.

"Um… erm… well, I-I guess you could say I have feelings for him." He admitted as his cheeks flushed a deeper red.

"I see." Rukia smiled.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was wondering since you always stare at him and talk about him a lot. And the way you talk about him is like you are really putting thought into it and you always smile when you talk about him." Her smile widened. "Except for when you are late for work." She snickered.

"Whatever." His blush was almost the same shade as his hair. He turned his gaze away from her for a moment. "Do you care? I mean… if I… uh… have feelings for him?" Renji asked turning back waiting for her reply.

"I don't mind. But you should tell Nii-sama."

"Tell me what?" Byakuya asked as he walked into their conversation.

"Erm… Nothing... I'll tell you later." Renji stammered.

Byakuya looked at Renji. He was a bit confused but didn't let it show. "Very well."

Rukia shrugged. "Nii-sama, did he like the pendent?"

"Hai, he did." Byakuya turned to face his adopted sister.

"Taichou, I didn't think you would be one to come up with all this." The red head interrupted. "Rukia maybe but not you... uh... no offense of course."

"There are many things you do not know about me Abarai."

* * *

The party went on all day and went well into the night. Matsumoto and some of the others were almost beyond their limit with sake. Renji on the other hand didn't want to embarrass himself or, much less, his Taichou so he didn't drink with the others. He was sipping on tea with the Fukutaichous and Taichous who decided not to drink the sake either.

"Renjiii!" An intoxicated Matsumoto called from across the office.

Renji looked over and saw that she was waving the large bottle sake in her hand. He just shook his head and continued to drink his tea. Hisagi walked over a couple minutes later to where Renji stood a few feet away from his raven haired Taichou and the head healer.

"Oi, Renji! Come have a drink with us." Hisagi yelled.

Renji crinkled his nose his friend's bad alcohol scented breath as he came closer. "Um… no thanks. I'll stick with tea." He answered as looked over to Byakuya through the corner of his eye.

"Why? Look at Soutaichou," Hisagi pointed over to the slightly tipsy old shinigami and forrowing his brow. "Rangiku got him to drink and he's happier than ever. Which if you ask me, is kinda scary."

"Still no, I'll stick with my tea. I don't want a shitty hangover in the morning."

"Whatever, have fun with your _tea_. You are just no fun when the Taichous are around." He waved off as he strolled back to the other side of the room.

Renji rolled his eyes and looked over to his Taichou who seemed to be enjoying himself. He was talking to Unohana Taichou about something that seemed somewhat interesting. _I wonder what they are talking about… _Renji thought as Rukia came up and tugged on his sleeve.

"What do you want Shorty?" he asked and looked a bit annoyed at her.

"Stop staring at Nii-sama baka!" Rukia whispered loudly.

"Hmph." He rolled his eyes again.

"If you like him so much why don't you go ask him out?"

"Nani? No, I can't do that!" Renji exclaimed but only loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms.

"Because, I'm pretty sure he would just say _no_."

"Oh? How do you know?" The short shinigami pried.

"Rukia, he's a noble and I'm... just some peasant dog from Rukongai." He said sadly.

"Hey! I'm also from Inuzuri like you! I was also a peasant before Nii-sama adopted me, but the Kuchiki family is more lenient towards our class than other noble clans." she stated defensively while uncrossing her arms and balling her fists at her sides.

"I know. But it's not the family I'm really worried about." He took a steady breath before continuing. "It's Taichou, I mean he used to hate me. We are just now getting to know each other better. And how would I know if he actually likes me the same way?" He sighed then looked over to Byakuya who was still talking with the healer.

Rukia looked over in the same direction. "Renji, you never know until you ask." She turned back to look at her best friend who was now staring at her brother again. "Baka!" She yelled then slapped him behind the head.

"Ow! Stop yelling and hitting me!" He complained.

"Then stop being stupid and just staring at him! Go talk to him!"

"Staring at who?" Byakuya asked while walking over to the two.

The crimson haired mans eyes widened, he turned to face his Taichou who awaited an answer. "No one! It's not important." Renji stammered.

Byakuya furrowed his brows for a moment and then he let his emotionless mask back on. Rukia crossed her arms and shook her head disappointingly at her best friend. The red head just stood there looking down into his tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_He really never changes. I know he was staring at me._ Byakuya smiled inwardly but not letting his mask falter._ I wonder how I can I help his embarrassment fade... _The noble thought.

"Very well, Renji, will you help me clean up Soutaichou's office when everyone leaves?" Byakuya asked.

"S-sure."

"Ariguato." He then faced the shorter Fukutaichou. "Rukia, I know you have a mission in the living world in the morning so you should go home soon and rest."

"Yes, Nii-sama." She replied as she was flash stepping away.

* * *

Renji and Byakuya were cleaning soon after everyone left. But the office was a huge mess. Food and drinks were scattered everywhere and mostly on the floor. Most of the streamers Rukia put up were half way down. And Renji found a spot where someone threw up after drinking too much. Some of the balloons were also half way deflated or had been popped and laid on the floor.

"Ugh! This is going to take forever Taichou!" Renji groaned.

"Cease your complaints and get started. It shouldn't take too long."

"Hai, hai, hai!"

Renji was cleaning up the vomit when Byakuya was cleaning off the table where the food was. An hour later the two were more half way done and decided to take a break.

Renji sighed and walked towards the wall near the exit.

"We're almost finished." Byakuya said as he watched his Fukutaichou lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I know. But I kinda pisses me off that this office got this bad. I mean, really? Did it have to get _this_ bad?"

"Perhaps not. But it did, so it's our duty to pick it up since we were the hosts."

"I guess..." Renji sighed again.

"Come, we should finish quickly."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he walked towards the table to finish clearing it. The crimson haired shinigami suddenly slipped on some cake he missed from mopping the floor. "Ow!" He grunted.

"Abarai, are you alright?" The noble asked with a little unusual concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just missed some cake when I was mopping. I'll clean it up."

Byakuya nodded and held out his hand for Renji to latch on to. But when he took hold of his hand, Byakuya slipped on the splattered cake and fell on top of his Fukutaichou. They were on the floor with Byakuya laying on top of the red head. Renji swallowed hard and could feel his heart begin to race. He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks when Byakuya turned to face him.

"Gomen nasai." Byakuya apologized as he met Renji's flushed gaze.

"N-no, it's my fault." He said as looked into his Taichou's slate grey eyes.

Byakuya's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment from the unusual contact. He started to turn his head away. But Renji's hand softly reached up to turn his head back to look at him once more.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Taichou?" Renji asked softly. Byakuya shook his head with embarrassment. "Well you are." Renji smiled and relaxed a bit. Byakuya stared into his Fukutaichou's red brown eyes meaningfully. Renji hooked his hand under the nobles chin and brought his lips near his to where they were almost touching and smiled again. They were still staring in each other's eyes when Byakuya closed the distance between their lips.

At first, their lips lightly touched with them still looking gazing into each other's half-lidded eyes. Then their eyes closed when passion swept over them. They pressed together more firmly not wanting to break the contact. Renji placed his hands on either side of Byakuya's face, pulling him in closer. Byakuya opened his mouth slightly and swept his tongue over the red heads bottom lip seeking entrance. Renji happily granted his Taichou's wish and opened his mouth.

* * *

_**Mina's note: Okay, what did you think of that? Sorry about the little cliffy there. But their kiss will continue on into the next chapter I assure you. ^_^ This chapter is longer than I expected it to be. Do you guys like the longer chapters or shorter ones better? I just want to know because I like writing both and would like to know your guys' preferences. Reviews are appreciated as always. ^_^ I noticed some were subscribing, and adding to their favorites, ect. Which is completely fine, but not many are reviewing. Please review! I don't bite, I'll reply to your review. I really want to know what you're thinking about this story so far. Remember (if you've seen my profile), your feedback makes me proud. :) Even if you say you don't like something or you would like me to do something differently next time. At least you can say that you took a few minutes to say it (politely). ^_^ I look forward to seeing what you guys have to say. I'm already started on chapter 5, so you can expect a new update soon. Enjoy! -Love, Mina**_


	5. Kiss of Realization

Chapter 5: 

The Kiss of Realization

* * *

**_Mina's Note:_****_ Okay, so I first wanted to thank you all for the reviews and support. ^_^ Thank you so much F. Valconbridge, ichibanseiken, JZA, Puutiti, Actually Nevis, and Tomyallen. I very much appreciate it. ^_^ I'm really enjoying writing this. And your support really helps. :) And second, sorry for the delay for this chapter. I've been working so hard to get my classes done. xP It's not easy to get them done when PLATO (my online class site.) is down. x| But on with the chapter. Yes? ^_- Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Byakuya's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment from the unusual contact. He started to turn his head away. But Renji's hand softly reached up to turn his head back to look at him once more._

_"Do you know how beautiful you are Taichou?" Renji asked softly. Byakuya shook his head with embarrassment. "Well you are." Renji smiled and relaxed a bit. Byakuya stared into his Fukutaichou's red brown eyes meaningfully. Renji hooked his hand under the nobles chin and brought his lips near his to where they were almost touching and smiled again. They were still staring in each other's eyes when Byakuya closed the distance between their lips._

_At first, their lips lightly touched with them still looking gazing into each other's half-lidded eyes. Then their eyes closed when passion swept over them. They pressed together more firmly not wanting to break the contact. Renji placed his hands on either side of Byakuya's face, pulling him in closer. Byakuya opened his mouth slightly and swept his tongue over the red heads bottom lip seeking entrance. Renji happily granted his Taichou's wish and opened his mouth._

They moaned into each other's mouth as kissed and pressed their bodies more firmly against one another. Renji started lifting his hips so his erection was against the nobles then started to grind against the raven head. Byakuya let out a surprised gasp when he felt Renji's hardening arousal through their clothes. He was hard too but didn't want for them to finish what they were starting on the Soutaichou's office floor. He opened his eyes when he broke away to regain some of his senses. Renji groaned at the loss of his Taichou's delicious pink lips and the warm body that had left his. It made him feeling rather cold. He opened his eyes and saw the noble sitting up and fixing his hair and clothes that were out of place. Both of their lips were swollen from the deep kissing.

"G-gomen nasai..." Renji said softly. Byakuya looked at his Fukutaichou and saw a he was a little dissapointed that they stopped. He thought that Renji had gotten the wrong idea about why he pulled away suddenly. "I-I shouldn't have done that. Gomen." The red head apologized again.

"No." Byakuya shook his head. "You did nothing wrong Renji. But I do not think this is the appropriate place for this." He said softly while looking around the half messy office and splattered cake on the floor that they were now sitting on. Renji looked around and saw what the raven head had meant.

"Ah... I see." Renji replied as he looked at their uniforms that had cake stuck to them.

"Come, we should finish quickly."

Renji only nodded in response and got up swiftly. He held his hand out for his beautiful Taichou. Byakuya took his hand and was helped up to his feet. He looked at Renji, trying to find the right thing to say at that moment but couldn't think of anything other than to whisper 'arigato' to his Fukutaichou. They didn't speak for several minutes as they resumed cleaning Soutaichou's office. Renji was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Sir?"

"Yes Renji."

"Do... uh... do you... erm..." The red head was having a hard time speaking his question.

Byakuya knew what the younger Shinigami was going to say."Shh." He whispered as he then walked over to Renji and gently pressing a finger on the crimson haired mans lips. "Renji, I think I know what you're going to ask. And the answer to your question is yes."

Renji stared at him wide eyed. "Nani?"

"You were going to ask if I liked you in a romantic way, no?"

"H-hai." The red head nodded.

"And I told you yes. Do you find that displeasing?" Byakuya raised a brow.

"N-no!" Renji stammered.

Byakuya gave the shocked Renji a small smile.

_Oh my kami! Oh my kami! Oh my KAMI! I never thought I would live to see the day where Taichou would return my feelings. And is he smiling at me?_ Renji screamed in his head still staring wide eyed at the raven head.

Byakuya chuckled inwardly at the red head. _Well this didn't go as I thought it would but... it will do. _"Renji, I think we should get back to work." He said.

"H-hai!" Renji exclaimed. They quickly picked up the rest of the room and were very much relieved that they finally got it done. Renji noticed his little_ problem _from before hadn't gone away fully. He blushed when he saw Byakuya was staring at him.

"Renji, would you like to come to the manor?" Byakuya blushed slightly when he realized he'd just asked his Fukutaichou to accompany him home.

"A-are you sure Sir?" Renji stuttered. "I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"I would not have asked if I didn't mean it Abarai." The brunette muttered in a quiet tone.

_Is he really inviting me to his home? _Renji placed his hand on his hip and the other under his chin, thinking. He didn't notice the cake on his uniform until his hand was squishing it to see what his hand landed on. "Shit..." He muttered.

The noble chuckled softly. "I see that we both need to be cleaned up."

Renji grinned. "Yeah, I think we should go now that we are done in here."

"Very well. Will you come to the manor then?" Byakuya raised a brow questionably again at his Fukutaichou. Renji swallowed hard and nodded. "Come, then." Byakuya said as he led Renji out the door and into the night.

* * *

They walked sightly on their way to Kuchiki Manor. Only when they reached Kuchiki Manor, Renji let out a surprised gasp as they passed through the gate to the back of the manor. He had been to the manor many times to meet Rukia but he had never seen the huge garden in the back. A smile tugged on the corner of Byakuya's lips.

Renji saw the beautiful garden had many kinds of flowers everywhere. He didn't know what kind many of them were, but he still thought they were beautiful. He saw a sakura tree near a waterfall and pond. The large waterfall was shining brightly with the moon beaming down on it. Many of the blossoms were on the pond's surface floating around. It was really a gorgeous sight. He couldn't believe how big the garden was. Lots of other saukura trees were all around as well. He also saw a small patio that he was for dining at when they wanted to sit outside instead of in the dining room in the huge house.

"This is amazing..." He whispered mostly to himself than to the other.

"I see you are enjoying the scenery." Byakuya said calmly.

Renji flushed and nodded. "Come, we may shower now." Byakuya said. Renji only nodded again.

They headed towards the deck pathway that lead to the Taichou's room. Renji only became more nervous and his blush deepened as they got closer to Byakuya's room. Byakuya took notice that his Fukutaichou's reiatsu was a little riled. He turned back to face the red head making them both stop and stare at each other.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai... I guess I just... I didn't think we would be like this..." Renji admitted softly.

"Would you like for us to slow this down then?"

Renji shook his head and grinned. "I have wanted this for a long time." He pulled the noble closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I just didn't think I would ever get it." He breathed in Byakuya's sakura scent. He loved the smell of his Taichou.

"I see." The raven head leaned into the other's embrace. "I have felt the same way." he whispered and he set his head against the red head's shoulder breathing in the scent of fire from Renji.

"Really?"

Byakuya nodded. "Hai, I don't know when exactly I started to feel this way. But I..." He swallowed hard before continuing. "when I did I didn't think you had felt the same until I noticed you were staring at me at the party today."

Renji's blush was the same crimson color as his hair and his eyes went wide. "Y-you saw that?"

Byakuya raised his head off the other's shoulder and looked deep into his red brown eyes. He grinned at Renji and nodded. Renji was so embarrassed that his Taichou noticed that he was staring at him. Byakuya chuckled at his flustered Fukutaichou.

"I... erm... g-gomen... I didn't mean to stare." The crimson Shinigami stammered. "I-" he was silenced by Byakuya's soft lips capturing his in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

They moaned into eachothers mouths. They didn't notice Rukia staring at them poking her head through her bedroom door. She cleared her throat and they suddenly broke apart. They looked over at her and both were blushing now. She giggled at their embarrassment.

"I see I interrupted something. See Renji, Nii-sama? I told you to act on your feelings and good would come out of it."

"You knew we liked each other secretly didn't you shorty?" Renji mused.

Rukia nodded. "Nii-sama told me how he felt when he told me about the council. And I guess you liked Nii-sama when you were staring at him at the party." She giggled again.

"And you didn't tell us?" Renji glared softly. "You were just playing along the whole time?"

"You needed to figure it out for yourselves." She stated.

"You could have said something." the red head snapped.

Byakuya just stood there quietly as the two younger Shinigami argued. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he sensed someone in Rukia's room. He cleared his throat and they stopped.

"Who is in your room Rukia?" Byakuya asked in his normal calm tone.

Rukia blushed as Inoue Orihime came a popped her head out the door. She laughed nervously and waved. "H-hello."

The two men went wide eyed. Byakuya was not mad though just surprised. Renji on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Um... Uh... Hehehe." Inoue laughed nervously again as she stepped outside. "Kuchiki-san said... I... cou-" She was interrupted by Byakuya.

"It is fine. I understand." the brunette said.

Rukia was dumbfounded. "You do?"

He nodded and then looked at Renji who was still looking at the orange haired girl. He looked back to look at his sister. "You are in a relationship with this girl, ne?"

"H-hai..." the short shinigami nodded.

"Well, I shouldn't have to say to be discrete about it since; I assume I have not known about for a quite a while."

Both girls nodded. "Hai, gomen nasai Nii-sama." his adopted sister apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Rukia. I am, however, upset that you didn't tell me. But I understand why, of course. But as long you are happy it is quite alright." He reassured the girls.

"Arigato Nii-sama." The short raven head was relieved. She looked over at Renji who was now smiling at her.

"W-what?" She finally asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you two to be together. Not that I mind it at all."

She blushed. "Erm..."

"So we sort of have your guys' blessing?" Inoue chirped.

"Not 'sort of' Orihime, you _do _have our blessing." Renji corrected her then looked at Byakuya who nodded in agreement.

She smiled and turned back to her lover's room and then they said their good nights to each other. Byakuya pulled Renji into his own room while the girls were getting settled back into Rukia's room again.

* * *

"That was really nice of you Taichou. Not going and saying Rukia couldn't be with Orihime." The red head said as he closed the garden doors.

Byakuya nodded and turned to get towels and clean yukatas out of his closet. "Rukia deserves to be happy as well. I can't deny her happiness since she is approving of our association." He finally spoke.

Renji smiled. The raven head turned to him after setting the yukatas and towels down on the big queen sized bed. He kissed him softly at first then put more force into it. Renji did the same as he tugged on Byakuya's obi that was holding hakama.

"Taichou." The crimson head panted between kisses.

"Byakuya." The noble corrected.

"Huh?"

"When we are alone you can call me by my name, Byakuya." Byakuya pulled away slightly to look into the red brown eyes.

"Byakuya." The red head tried the name out. He smiled and liked the way he felt in his mouth.

The noble nodded approvingly and smiled back. He pushed his new lover's shihakusho off his shoulders. As it fell to the floor, he stared at Renji's tattoos on his chest. He traced them with his fingers lightly. Renji moaned at the touch. He took out Byakuya's hair piece out of his hair as the raven head moved his fingers across his chest. He set it on the dresser they were standing next to. He moved on to his haori and pushed it off his Taichou's shoulders but held on to it so it wouldn't land on the floor. He saw a peg on the wall and hung it up next to Byakuya's ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu he used to wear. He captured the noble's swollen lips again while releasing the tie of the brunettes obi. Renji grinned as the hakama fell to the floor.

Byakuya blushed, he wasn't used to being so revealed to anyone other than his attendants. Yes, he had been married before, but Hisana and he didn't engage in sexual activities other than their wedding night and when they tried to have a baby because the council wanted an him to make an heir. With Hisana's fragile form he didn't want to risk anything so they didn't do it other than they had too.

Soon his shihakusho was off as well laying on the floor with his hakama. Renji smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him. Byakuya's blush deepened a darker crimson. Renji scanned his body and didn't see a single blemish on the noble's milky white skin.

"You're so beautiful Byakuya." Renji whispered and kissed the flushed noble.

Not trusting his voice Byakuya just nodded slightly. He then decided it was the red heads turn to disrobe completely and flush. He grinned at the thought. He pulled on Renji's sash and the hakama fell to the floor around his feet. Just as he expected the red head flushed a deep crimson.

Renji felt the heat rise in his cheeks when the hakama fell to floor. His lover was raking his eyes over the red head's body hungrily.

"You are too, very beautiful Renji." The brunette said with certainty. He pulled at the black hair tie that held up Renji's mane. As his hair was freed from the bandanna and hair tie he looked at how the red hair fell. He loved how the long crimson locks splashed around and over Renji's shoulders and back. He took Renji's hand and lead him to the bathroom as he grabbed the towels with the other hand.

* * *

**_Mina's note: As you can see, Byakuya shows a lot of emotion in this chapter. Well, who would he show more emotion to other than his lover, right? ^_^ I bet you guys weren't expecting that were you? Rukia is full of surprises as well. Just like her Nii-sama. x) Hehe, yeah I'm mean. I left a cliffy there. x) Sorry. The shower will becoming in soon though. I hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are appreciated as always. ^_^_  
**

**_Mina's side note: Okay, stupid me. I was looking up Bya and Renji while writing and I remembered, I put kenseikan in there when the hair piece Bya wears, after Aizen's defeat, is NOT a kenseikan! Why didn't you guys point that out sooner? Lol. x)) Oh well, my bad and now it is fixed. _**


	6. Shower and Explanations

Chapter 6:

Shower and Explantions

_**Mina's note: **__**Okay, so I finished up my classes for this week on Thursday. (Yay!) So I wrote this chapter when I got the free time. I hope you like it. Thank you guys so much for your patience while I was writing this and kept having writer's block. I hope this made up for it! **_

_**I know this is going kinda fast along the lines of them getting together but it's necessary for later chapters. I kind of know where I want this to go now and what my focus is. And again Bya shows a lot of emotion in this chapter. ^_^ Enjoy! –Love Mina**_

_**[Edit: I just went through and edited more and changed my OC's name to Mana.]**_

* * *

_"You're so beautiful Byakuya." Renji whispered and kissed the flushed noble._

_Not trusting his voice Byakuya just nodded slightly. He then decided it was the red heads turn to disrobe completely and flush. He grinned at the thought. He pulled on Renji's sash and the hakama fell to the floor around his feet. Just as he expected the red head flushed a deep crimson._

_Renji felt the heat rise in his cheeks when the hakama fell to floor. His lover was raking his eyes over the red head's body hungrily._

_"You are too, very beautiful Renji." The brunette said with certainty. He pulled at the black hair tie that held up Renji's mane. As his hair was freed from the bandanna and hair tie he looked at how the red hair fell. He loved how the long crimson locks splashed around and over Renji's shoulders and back. He took Renji's hand and led him to the bathroom as he grabbed the towels with the other hand._

* * *

"Whoa!" Renji couldn't believe how big his Taichou's bathroom was. It was practically the half the size of his apartment.

Byakuya turned around to glance at the astounded redhead. Renji caught the glance and sobered quickly. Byakuya was not surprised by his Fukutaichou's reaction. Renji was a peasant; not that made any difference to raven head. His feelings wouldn't change just because his lover is from a lower class. No, in fact his feelings would grow stronger because Renji had to fight his way to get to where he is now. He didn't have it easy at all in his life in Inuzuri with Rukia. Although, Byakuya didn't have an easy life either, with having to live strictly to his clans rules. But he was in far better shape than his lover back then.

He may have had to live with rules and such until he decided he was going to change things little by little. His clan didn't like it at first but they saw a greater purpose for Byakuya's actions to try to change the rules they had. They thought after a while if they helped their clan leader that they would also be helping other clans in the process to overcome their boundaries with the lower class. But of course other clans were not going to be as accepting easily. They got some to ease their boundaries but not by much. Except for the clan that protects the Spirit King. They completely agreed with Byakuya. Some had said that the Spirit King wished the peasants and the nobles got along better and were sure it was going to happen but only in its own time. That clan was always with the King at some time or another so they evolved past the differences of nobles and peasants.

He was still looking at Renji and smiled at how even though the redhead was a peasant. He still had a caring and loyal heart beneath its surface. He turned to the shower to turn it on with the soft smile still on.

_I think he's shown more emotion today than in his entire life! I never thought he would smile like that. Much less at me! _Renji thought to himself as he joined his Taichou in the shower. _But I'm still wondering why he's allowing this. I know Rukia said the clan was more accepting of peasants but how much is 'more'? I still don't get it. _

Byakuya saw the redhead was in deep thought and worrying about something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was though.

"What's the problem?" The raven head asked in a calm tone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Renji, are you having second thoughts about this?"

"Nani?" Renji's eyes widened then softened as he saw a flash of worry cross the nobles eyes then quickly faded. "No, it's nothing like that." He hurried to say. "Do you mind if I ask you something though, Byakuya?"

"Not at all, proceed." The noble was relieved but was still worried about the question he was going to be asked.

"Uh… Okay." He took a deep breath before continuing on with his question. "I was wondering how… um… you are so accepting of this even though I'm a… well, a street rat from Inuzuri when you are a noble. And how is your clan going to react to this?"

The noble looked deep into the red brown irises. He sighed and took the soap from the ledge behind the redhead. He started massaging it into the other's back and both relaxed a bit before he gave his answer. "You really have to ask? To me it doesn't matter whether you came from Rukongai or that you are a peasant. My feelings won't change because of it. As for the rest of the clan," He sighed before continuing and massaged the soap over the redheads chest. "they will be hesitant but won't stand in the way."

"So… They won't like it? But they won't oppose it either? Um, Taichou that doesn't really make sense."

"What I mean, is that since I have changed many of my clan's rules in the past. I did so for the council to approve of any association I have and for future leaders to have the same." Byakuya explained.

"…So you changed the rules so you could marry Rukia's sister, right?" Renji asked.

"Hai, and by doing so the clan has become more acceptable of the peasant class."

"I think I get it."

"But…"

"But… um, we used to hate each other. How did we get here to this relationship we have now?" Renji asked with a soft smile and encircled his arms around his lover's waist.

"Fate." The raven head whispered as he claimed the redheads lips softly.

Renji's smile widened and leaned into the kiss.

After exchanging a few long kisses and bathing one another. They dried off and went back to the bedroom and slipped into their yukatas. They left them untied and laid on the bed with Renji's head on Byakuya's shoulder and his fingers running freely on the raven head's chest. The raven head's chin was sitting gently on Renji's head. He was looking out the garden doors, which were now open, and saw the starry night sky.

"We should rest. Dawn will break soon." Byakuya suggested quietly.

Renji nodded and tilted his head up to kiss the noble. "You're probably right." He yawned and set his head back on his lover's shoulder. "Good night, Bya..." The red head was soon snoring softly.

Byakuya's lips curved slightly upward. "Good night, Renji." He set his chin back onto the crimson haired man's scalp and breathed in Renji's fiery scent. As soon as he closed his eyes, he joined his lover in sweet peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Man... I slept good..." Renji said sleepily. He tried to stretch but found that he couldn't because he was entangled in someone's arms. He suddenly remembered he was at his Taichou's home and in Byakuya's bed. He looked up at his sleeping lover and was utterly enchanted by the raven heads sleeping form. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful.

"Too damn cute, Kuchiki Byakuya." Renji smiled.

"Hmm?" The raven head's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Oh, gomen Taichou. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It is alright. Ohayou, Renji." The noble said softly as he leaned down to kiss.

"Ohayou, Byakuya." The red head returned the kiss with more force and swept his tongue across Byakuya's lower lip. The raven head felt the slick muscle asking entrance into his mouth. He opened but swept his tongue along his Fukutaichou's. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. They moaned, loving the feeling of how each others tasted.

They didn't hear the knock on the slightly opened garden door. They did, however, see the door become more ajar as the noble's personal attendant came in and saw that their mouths were locked together. The young man smiled at them and waited. When they broke apart they panted for air. Their faces flushed from being seen in such a way. Renji closed his yukata tightly against him and was about ready to hide under the covers until Byakuya cleared his throat to speak. "Yes Sora?"

"Byakuya-sama your breakfast on the patio is ready. I have also had your uniforms cleaned. Miss Rukia and Orihime-san are out and waiting." Sora said respectively.

"Hai, Thank you."

Sora smiled and bowed before he flash stepped away.

"Shit..." Renji said softly as he looked out the garden doors to see the sun was up. "Your clan is going to find out and is not going to like this."

Byakuya shook his head. "Remember what I said last night? I said they won't stand in the way even though they probably won't like it."

Renji sighed. "I guess we should get dressed in any case. I bet the paper work has piled up from the relief team that was supposed to come back this morning from Hueco Mundo."

The raven head nodded and swiftly got dressed as did Renji. A small smile came to Byakuya's lips as he looked over to the redhead. It was rare to see him where a uniform that was so clean and unwrinkled. Renji blushed at his Taichou's gaze.

He chuckled nervously trying to fight off his embarrassment. But that only made his lover's smile widen.

"You know, it's rare to see you in uniform this unwrinkled." Byakuya smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm not good with an iron."

Byakuya chuckled quietly and took Renji's hand. "Come, we should eat and then go to work."

"Hai."

With their hands still loosely clasped together they headed out to the patio where the girls waited.

"Ohayou Nii-sama, Renji. Isn't beautiful today? It's warmed up considerably for January." Rukia smiled.

"O-Ohayou Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-kun." Inoue stuttered.

"Ohayou." The two men said together then blushed as the girls giggled.

"U-um anyway," Renji cleared his throat. "Rukia don't you have a mission in the living world today?"

"Hai, we're leaving after breakfast." Rukia turned to glance at Inoue who was eating quietly. "There have been many reports saying that gargantas have been opening. We do not know why as of yet. So they are sending me to work with Ichigo to find out."

"Ah, yeah some of our squad also said that their have been sightings in Hueco Mundo also." The red head rested his chin in his hand. "I wonder what is going on..."

"We will see, when we have more information." Byakuya interrupted as he sipped his tea. "Just be careful Rukia."

"Hai, Nii-sama."

* * *

They ate quietly most of the time. Only having small conversation as they were almost done. As they finished and were about to depart from the table; the house alarms when off.

"What the hell?" Renji exclaimed. A garganta appeared over the manor and two large hollows came out. Renji was about to draw Zabimaru when he heard a feminine voice.

"Flutter in the silvery night, Amayachou." the voice said from behind.

The sky became dark and clouded. Rain started to fall and a single large purple butterfly came out and flew past the hollows. The hollows cried out in pain as one of the butterfly's wings cut threw them as it fluttered by. The hollows disappeared into spirit particles and the rain stopped as the sun peaked back out.

"What was that?" Renji asked his Taichou. Byakuya turned to look at the female who had taken care of the hollows.

"Arigato, Mana."

Mana smiled. "It was nothing, Byakuya-sama." Byakuya smiled back at her. Renji's eyes scanned the some what familiar girl. She had long purple hair with black side bangs that difted over her right eye. She slate grey eyes with golden rings around them and pale white skin. She was also tall and slender. She looked like a Kuchiki but had some resemblance to Yoruichi Shihoin in a way. The redhead was confused about why this girl was there. Byakuya saw his lover was confused about the purple haired shinigami.

"Renji, this is my cousin Kuchiki Mana." He pointed over to the girl. "She is the main house guard. She looks after the Kuchiki grounds and also looks after Yoruichi when she is in Soul Society."

Renji's brows furrowed as the tall purple haired shinigami walked up to him. "Mana, this is my Fukutaichou, Abarai Renji." Byakuya stated. She nodded and held out her hand.

"Hello Abarai-san, nice to finally meet you." She smiled brightly.

Renji shook her hand. "Hi, Mana-san. Good to meet ya too. But what do you mean 'finally'?"

She furrowed her brows slightly and a frown replaced her smile. "Don't you know Byakuya-sama and Yoruichi-sama talk about you a lot?"

Renji shook his head and glanced at his flushed Taichou. "I didn't know that. What do they say?" He grinned.

"Oh, they talk very fondly of you Abarai-san. They said you are a loyal friend and strong fighter." Her smile reemerged.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Um... Mana-san? I don't meant to be so forward but... uh... why-"

Mana chuckled. "Why is my hair dark purple with a hint of black instead of all raven black if I'm a Kuchiki?"

"Uh, yeah..." He answered sheepishly.

"My mother was from the house of Shihoin. She was Yoruichi-sama mother's cousin. My father was a Kuchiki. He was a close cousin to Byakuya-sama's father." She explained.

"So... you are from both the noble families Shihoin _and_ Kuchiki?"

"Hai, I have lived here at Kuchiki Manor, however, since I was born."

"I get it." Renji said as he smiled at Mana. "But as for you zanpaktou-"

"How does it work?"

"Yeah, I really don't understand."

She smiled cryptically. "You will have to spar with me sometime to figure it out." She turned to face her cousin who was seeing off the other two girls. "Be careful Rukia-san!" she called. Rukia nodded and grasped Inoue's hand and led her to the main gate to the living world since Inoue can't go through a senkaimon since she is a human. Mana turned back to glance at her cousin. "Byakuya-sama, a hell butterfly came for you. The council would like to meet with you and Abarai-san after work today."

"Word sure travels fast. Even when we didn't really do anything." Renji sighed. "And Mana-san, don't call me 'Abarai-san'. Call me Renji."

"Very well Renji-san." She smiled. "And by what you mean 'word travels fast' that is because we can sense when Byakuya-sama is with someone... romantically whether they '_do anything_' or not. "

"You can sense it? Wait, you're a council member also?"

"Hai, we can sense it and yes I'm a council member but I don't particularly like being one. They made me a part time member so I don't have to attend every meeting and so I can move about freely. I'm also a member of the council in the Shihoin house. Which I don't care for either." She murmured.

"Mana, tell the council we will be at the evening meeting when we come back." Byakuya interjected.

"Hai, I have duties to see to. I will see later this evening Byakuya-sama, Renji-san." She said as she flash stepped away.

"Taichou..." Renji sighed. "I don't think this is good."

"Whatever do you mean Renji?"

"I mean, I didn't think the council would find out this fast and I don't think it's a good sign." Renji explained.

Byakuya walked over to the red head and kissed him deeply. "You needn't to worry." He said as they broke a part. "Everything will be fine. Just give it time."

Renji gave a relieved smile. He knew he could trust Byakuya to know more than he would. But still didn't want to be a burden to his Taichou. But he would do what his lover suggested and just calmly wait out what was to come.

* * *

_**Mina's note: **__**Okay, whew that was a lot of thinking! x)) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of my Miyako-san? ^_^ I hope she isn't too out of place here. :S You will see more of her as the story progresses and how she came to be in more detail. :) **_

_**Again, thank you so much for your patience while I wrote this! I really do hope you enjoy it. Reviews are as always very appreciated. ^_^**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**krazykoalakarla: **__**I'm so pleased you are enjoying it! ^_^ **_

_**ActuallyNevis: **__**Yes, it was very bold of Byakuya to have Renji over the very first night that they kissed. x)) **_

_**puutiti: I'm so happy she was in character! I was truly worried I made Rukia out of character! I want to try to get everyone in character as much as possible. ^_^ I know Byakuya is out of character a bit when it comes to Renji, but I really do think he would show a softer side to a lover. But did I make him too soft? That is the question... Hm... :S And yes, Rukia and Renji fight quite a bit. x) Which will continue. Because I like it too. x)  
**_

_**Thank you guys so much for your input! I'm really happy you are enjoying it so far too! ^_^ I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it continues to develop! ^_^**_

_**-Love, Mina! ^_^**_

_**-Side Note: So if you live where I live which is in the NE U.S. you know we had a pretty fucked up winter. x)) So that's why I had the weather change there when it's still January. Just letting you know. :)**_


	7. Living World Problems

**Chapter 7**

**Living World Problems**

_**Mina's Note:**__** Hey guys! I was at my sis' house this past weekend and I was working on multiple documents while hanging out with her. But I kept having a writer's block while I wrote this. I have no idea why though… :/ But hey I got it done. :) Enjoy! **_

_**Oh and don't kill me but I started this chapter based in the Living world. Heehee. Renji and Byakuya will be back shortly. :) You will see multiple pairings come in here also. So keep that in mind and enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

Rukia and Inoue were arriving in the living world just when a hollow came through a garganta.

"Rukia! Inoue! Watch out!" Ichigo cried as he switched into Shinigami form by popping the pill in his mouth. "Kon! Go hide somewhere!"

"Aye Aye!" Kon answered as he ran behind a tree.

The large blue skinned hollow was about to attack the two that had just came out of the sekai gate. Inoue released here shield them from the first attack. Just as the blue skinned hollow was about to strike at the shielded girls again; Ichigo slashed at its mask making it disappear into spirit particles.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called.

Ichigo made his way towards the two girls that were still being protected by Inoue's shield.

"Thanks Ichigo, we should stick together in case anymore come unexpectedly." Ichigo nodded and Inoue let down her shield.

"Kon! Give me my body back now!" He yelled to a far tree.

"Hey! You should be grateful! I kept this body unscratched! " The usual lion plushy said with a scowl plastered on Ichigo's face. He came out from behind the tree and walked to the trio.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back into your body and give me mine back."

"That's not very nice Kurosaki. He may be an annoyance but no need to get grumpy." Ishida said from behind.

Ichigo ignored him for the moment and pushed his substitute page against his Kon possessed body and the pill popped out of his mouth. The orange head got back into his body and put the annoying Kon pill back into the lion plush.

Ichigo turned to face the Quincy. "What are you doing here Ishida?" Ichigo said with annoyance.

"I felt the hollow's presence. I thought you may need help, but…" Ishida paused. "…but I see you have everything under control. I'll… see you later." Ishida said in a semi-hurt tone then god stepped away.

"Kurosaki-kun… I think you hurt Ishida-kun's feelings." Inoue said with worry.

"Ichigo, that wasn't nice in the least. Aren't you two dating now? Why were you so cold sounding to him?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "I-I don't know," He replied sadly. "I'm just feeling weird today… I'll go apologize."

"Well, you sure give up quickly when it comes to four eyes." Kon smirked.

"Shut up, I just don't want to see him hurt!" Ichigo stomped on the lion.

"What do you mean you feel weird Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Are you sick?" Inoue asked. "Should we call a doctor? Or maybe Urahara-san? If you're sick you need to be in bed, eat soup, and sleep." She said worriedly.

"No, I'm not sick, Inoue." He sighed. "I just have a lot of my mind and it's just making me worried."

"Well, in any case we should hurry up to go get Ishida then Sado. We need to get to Urahara's soon. I would like to know why all these gargantas open." Rukia advised.

Both orange heads nodded.

"Kon, go home." Ichigo pointed in the direction of Kurosaki Clinic and Residence.

"Why?" The plush climbed onto Inoue's back. "I want to stay with Nii-san and Orihime!" Kon whined.

_I want Orihime to hold me close her to big boobies! _The perverted lion thought while he got a nose bleed envisioning Inoue and Rukia holding him between their embrace

Rukia slapped him off her girlfriend. "GO!" She screamed. "And never ever touch Inoue again!" She kicked him into the distance.

Inoue just stood there wide eyed.

"Let's go." The boy called as he walked away.

Both girls ran to catch up with him and set out to find Ishida and Sado.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the Quincy's apartment door. After waiting for five minutes, he still didn't get any answer. Rukia suggested that maybe he wasn't home. But Ichigo knew he could sense his lover inside.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. "I know he's here. I may suck at sensing reiatsu sometimes but I can never get his reiatsu presence wrong."

Inoue got her phone out and started to dial. "What are you doing?" The short Shinigami asked.

"I'm going to call Ishida-kun."

"I don't know if he'll answer Inoue." The tall male said as he turned towards the girls. "He usually doesn't answer when he's upset."

"I know, but we have to help him and we have to get to Urahara-sans." The ginger haired girl said while she finished dialing the number and pressed her phone to her ear. It rang and rang, but he never picked up. She left a voice mail. "Ishida-kun, we need go Urahara-san's shoten and find out why all these garganta's are opening…" Ichigo touched her shoulder to signal her to give him the phone, she nodded. Ichigo took the phone and continued the message. "Hey, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I was sounding so annoyed earlier. But you know what we were talking about yesterday just caught me off guard. You know? But uh… like Inoue said we need to get to Urahara-san's and we need you. So when you get this, open the door and let's go. Okay? I love you Uryu." He clicked the end button and they waited a few minutes. Finally the door opened and Uryu looked like he had been crying by how red his eyes were.

Ichigo saw this and instantly pulled his lover into his arms. He whispered quiet reassurances in the brunette's ear. "Hey, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I was just totally blown away by finding out about _that_ yesterday. We'll pull through this... together."

Ishida sank deeper into the substitutes embrace and took in his sweet masculine scent. "I know." He breathed as he pulled away slightly to look into the light brown irises. "But we have to help fix this problem with the gargantas first."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. He pulled the Quincy closer to kiss him. Rukia and Inoue smiled at the boys. After about two minutes and their mouths were still fastened together, Rukia cleared her throat to make them part. "I think it's time for us to be leaving now. We have to go get Sado." They then started towards Chad's apartment.

* * *

After they picked up Chad they went quickly to Urahara's.

"Ah! You finally came!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as he was walking past the door. The teens came in shop and were told to sit at the table. "Tessai will bring us some tea." He chirped while waving his fan in his face.

"Okay, but we should really talk about why gargantas are opening suddenly." Rukia beamed at the shopkeeper. He nodded and Yoruichi walked in the room and sat down with Tessai at her heels with eight cups of green tea. As he was setting the tea down for everyone Urahara started the conversation.

"Well, I have concluded that a new Hollow Lord has emerged." Urahara announced.

"So could he be the one who is doing all this?" Ichigo asked. "I mean opening these gargantas and letting hollows come through?"

The blonde Shinigami nodded. "Hai, but I never said it was a male lord." The shopkeeper smirked.

All the teens went wide-eyed. "Nani?" They all said together.

"It is a female. A Hollow Queen has emerged." Yoruichi stepped in.

"Who?" Ishida asked.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank." The cat women answered.

"N-nel? She's the new queen? But I thought she turned back into a child after she faced Nnoitra." Ichigo stammered.

"You must remember that was over a year ago Kurosaki-san. A lot has happened and the Espada have changed." The blonde argued.

"So she can change back and forth easily now?" Ishida asked softly as he saw his lover's face turn from shocked to a scowl.

"Yes, she can. But she doesn't know that she is opening all these gargantas. Her… erm… close friend Grimmjow-"

"Wait! Wait wait, are you saying that Grimmjow and Nel are now involved?" The orange haired boy queried.

Urahara nodded again. "H-hai, and I have talked to him recently."

"Is he even tame enough to talk to?" Rukia joked.

"Why, of course!" Urahara waved his fan in the air. "It seems that all of the Espada are not influenced by their leader like they were with Aizen. Nel treats them with as equals. I believe she wants to live somewhat peacefully within the three worlds."

"But then why is Nel-chan opening gargantas?" Inoue questioned.

"Like I said, she in unaware that she is doing it." The shopkeeper reminded.

"So how do we help her stop opening the gargantas?"

"Ahh, I have made a little gizmo for her. All Nel needs to do is put this around her wrist so she won't open any gargantas that she doesn't want open." Urahara pulled out a small white box that held a turquoise bangle with a red stone button it. "This bangle will help her keep control of her gargantas opening. This red button will close or open and garganta she wishes." Urahara explained.

"So… is Grimmjow coming to get it? Or do we have to take it to her?" Ichigo questioned.

"I believe if you go there, you will likely be attacked. Most of the Espada and Arrancar are not very fond of you still." The blonde shopkeeper snickered.

Ichigo let out a low grunt with a scowl still plastered across his features. "Fine! Then that cat is coming to get it." Ichigo snapped.

The elder Shinigami nodded. "Nel is coming too." Urahara said.

"Great…" The orange head muttered.

* * *

Renji was relieved to get to the office and start the work day with his taichou. He didn't want to think about what the Kuchiki elders were going to say when they would get back to the Kuchiki Manor. He was beyond nervous about it and Byakuya was really trying to calm him but his butterflies just wouldn't go away.

_Damn... I can't concentrate like this. This is pure torture! I don't want to burden Byakuya by asking a million questions but I just don't know what to expect. _Renji sighed and tried to think about the report he was working on. But he was quickly becoming frustrated and his reiatsu was flaring slightly.

Byakuya sensed his fukutaichou was stressed and wanted to help his lover calm down. He just didn't know how to calm him.

"Renji," he spoke calmly gaining the red head's attention. "If you have questions about tonight's meeting with the elders do not be afraid to ask."

"I'm fine Taichou." Renji said simply.

"Renji, you may not be able to sense reiatsu well, but I certainly can. Your reiatsu is quite riled."

"Erm... I'm sorry Taichou... I'm just nervous I guess." The red head admitted.

The noble looked back at his papers "What are you nervous for?"

Renji did the same after he calmed his reiatsu. "I-I just..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know, its just that I don't want to be a burden to you... And I don't want a group of stuffy elders to get in the way of our relationship."

Byakuya looked back up at his working fukutaichou. He sighed and stood. He walked over to Renji and sat down at the chair across from the red head's.

"Renji," The red head looked up and swallowed hard. "You are not a burden to me. If you were, I wouldn't be in this relationship with you." Byakuya stated simply. "And as for the elders we won't let them stand in the way."

"But I am a peasant, and on top of that I'm a male." Renji said sounding still unsure. "I know they have been pressuring you to have an heir. And last time I checked two males cannot make kids."

"Ahh... I forgot to tell you..."

"Forgot to tell me what?"

Byakuya sighed and tried to think of the words to explain. "Well, you do not know nobles can have children with a female or male."

"Nani! Did you just say that we could get each other pregnant?" Renji's eyes grew wide.

"Why, yes I did. But we do not have to have children until you are ready. Nor do we have to get married until you are ready as well."

"Marriage too, huh?" Renji chuckled. "Well, can't say I'm ready for either but maybe eventually I will be. But how are we supposed to stop each other from getting pregnant?"

"Oh, we just have to wear a bangle that is charged with nullifying reiatsu. The bangle is only worn during intercourse so we don't get pregnant." The noble explained.

"Ahh... well that doesn't sound too bad." Renji grinned.

Renji felt better after talking to Byakuya for a while about what was to be expected in the future. And strangely he didn't feel horrified like he thought he would if he married the raven head sometime in the future. He was actually looking forward to it even though he wasn't ready for it. But Byakuya said that they could take their time. He decided he was going to trust his lover of what he said.

* * *

After a while Byakuya got up and took Senbonzakura from its stand and signaled that it was time for their daily training with the squad. Renji grabbed Zabimaru and walked over to join his taichou at the door. As they made their way to the training grounds Renji sensed a familiar reiatsu approaching. He couldn't quiet place it but he knew it was from someone friendly.

"It's Neliel Tu Oderschvank." The noble said quietly.

"Huh? How did she get here?" Renji asked.

"I do not know. But we should perhaps go and see why she is here. I sense another with her."

"Really? I don't sense anyone but her." The red head reached out his senses again and only found the female Espada.

"When do you ever sense something so clearly Abarai?"

Renji scowled. "Well at least I can sense something."

"Hmmm.." The noble hummed. "Come, we should see what they are here for." Byakuya continued.

Renji sighed. "Hai."

* * *

They flash stepped to the confused looking female espada and her scowling partner.

"Nel, you opened the garganta in the wrong place again." Grimmjow huffed.

"I don't understand. I was aiming for the world of the living not Soul Society." Nel said sounding confused.

"Honestly, woman! I can't wait to get that stupid invention Urahara made for you. Maybe you won't fuck up going home."

"Are you guys lost?" Renji asked.

"Great! I knew we should have masked ourselves here. Now we got two taichou level Shinigami here." The blue haired espada said sounding annoyed.

"What are you doing here in Soul Society?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Erm... I meant to aim for Urahara's shoten in the living world." Nel said reluctantly.

"Well, as you can see. You are in the wrong place." The noble countered.

"Well, yes I know. But I don't know if I open another garganta it will lead us to the living world."

Renji quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"I'm the new Hollow Queen but I'm not very good at opening and closing the gargantas at will." She explained.

"I see. So you are the one who is making all the gargantas opening." Byakuya interrupted.

"Hai." The hollow leader replied. "Urahara-san, I hear, made me something to help me with the gargantas until I learn how to control them fully."

Renji turned to his taichou. "Can't we send them through a-"

"No, they would be instantly killed by the cleaner or worse sensed by other Shinigami and could have to face them. Then it would start a war." The noble stated.

"I see your point." the red head turned back to face the two espada. "Sorry we can't help you. But maybe if you concentrate hard enough you can open one to the living world."

"Tch, she tried that last time and we ended up here." Grimmjow said as he was growing more irritated.

"Well, why don't_ you_ open one? You also have that ability do you not?" Byakuya queried.

"I would love to. But she told me she wanted to _practice. _More like fail, if you ask me."

Grimmjow's comment earned him a slap over the head by his partner. "I'm done practicing." She said as turned the opposite way and folded her arms across her chest. "Just get us to Urahara-san's. I would like to get the Shinigamis off alert so I can start talking about a truce and a peace treaty with them."

Grimmjow winced at the painful bump on his head Nel caused. Renji could quite stifle a snicker and earned a glare from the sixth espada.

"Shut up Shinigami!" The blue haired espada yelled which only made the red head laugh harder.

Byakuya on the other hand, couldn't see what was so funny. All he knew is that they were late for training and that two lost espada were in front of them arguing. He shook his head and just stood there quietly.

"Grimmjow! Just get us to the living world!" Nel yelled with her back still turned. She was now annoyed and she noticed the stress of being the hollow leader was changing her way to talk to others slightly. But at this point she really didn't care. She was fed up with having this problem and wanted it resolved and soon.

Grimmjow noticed she was dead serious and quickly opened a garganta to the living world. "I will be back to finish this pineapple head!" He said as he pointed at Renji, then grabbed the still furious Nel to go through the garganta. As the garganta closed behind them Byakuya suggested that they get to the training grounds quickly begin training the squad. Renji scowled at the nickname the blue haired espada called him but nodded at his taichou's order and followed.

* * *

As Byakuya and Renji got to the training grounds they saw the squad already starting to spar with one another to warm up. Byakuya took point and ordered them to get into groups of four or five and practice many different simulations of battle. Once the squad did that and got started. He and Renji went around to check on everyone to see how they were doing.

_They are doing well._ Byakuya thought. _It seems this is a bit too easy for them. Maybe Renji and I should come up with something different for them. Or maybe since we found out Nel is the new hollow leader maybe should would help with our training or have another arrancar or espada. Many of the seated officers are ready for that. _Byakuya was pulled from his thoughts and saw Renji had joined sparring with Rikichi.

Rikichi was doing quite well for not being a seated officer against Renji, Byakuya observed. _Our third seat was recently transferred to the fifth squad since Momo Hinamori is wanting to achieve Bankai soon and become a taichou. I should probably think about promotions soon. _He thought as the battle ended with Rikichi on his knees panting.

Renji smiled. "Hey, you did really good! I'm impressed!"

Rikichi looked up at the man he admired. He smiled and got back up to his feet. "Thank you Renji-san!" He exclaimed. Renji nodded and walked over to the raven head as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"I think we should promote him to third seat Taichou." Renji suggested as he stood next to Byakuya. "He is definitely third seat material."

"I agree. We should also think about other promotions as well." Byakuya agreed.

"Really?" Renji asked sounding a bit shocked.

Byakuya nodded. "Of course. We have had several seat changes lately. Also, the relief team came back and they are showing improvement. I think a promotion for some of them is wise."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed that."

"Of course you are not the only one who noticed."

Renji smirked and told the squad to get cleaned up. Byakuya and he walked back to the division. They started back at the paper work that was still left undone. Soon, after work hours rolled by as they finished up the last of the reports.

* * *

"Erm... I think I need to clean up before we leave for Kuchiki Manor." The red head said as he turned towards his private quarters. Byakuya nodded and turned to go into his own private quarters but suddenly Renji's arms wrapped around the nobles waist.

"Renji, what do you think you are doing?" The raven head quirked an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at the red head.

"Would you like to join me for a shower?"

"Hmm... We probably shouldn't. We would get distracted and be late for the meeting." Byakuya said.

Renji released his lover. "You're probably right... Sorry." He started to turn back to his quarters until Byakuya caught his wrist.

"I said we _probably shouldn't. _I never said we couldn't." The raven head smirked.

Renji grinned as he was led into the nobles private quarters. Once the door was closed and locked they quickly shed their clothes and their mouths were locked together. They broke apart and went to the bathroom and Byakuya turned on the shower then slipped in with the red head. Byakuya's mouth claimed his lover's again and soon he began to leave a trail of kisses down Renji's chest and abdomen. He then traced the black tattoos on the red heads chest with his tongue, which left the red head moaning and leaning into the touch.

"Oh Gods!" Renji moaned.

Byakuya smirked. Once he got done with the tattoos. He knelt down and looked at the trail of red curls and the blushing arousal of the other. He blew a puff of air on Renji's very aroused penis. Renji's cock twitched. The raven then took a gentle but firm hold of the others leaking erection. The red head moaned and placed his hands on Byakuya's shoulders and looked down at the noble who was sitting on his knees. Byakuya licked the tip of Renji's arousal, and liked the taste of the red heads pre-cum. He wrapped his mouth around the others still leaking penis. Renji moaned louder and louder as Byakuya bobbed his head up and down on the blushing arousal.

"Oh Gods B-bya!"

The raven head let the others cock slip out of his mouth. "I can't seem to wait to make love to you." Byakuya smirked.

Renji nodded, but knew they couldn't go any farther than what they were doing until later.

Byakuya took Renji's cock back into his mouth and slowly licked the slit at the top. Renji was a moaning and heaving mess at this point and wanting so badly for release. It took everything he had not to buck his hip forward into the hot mouth. Byakuya took his own arousal into his hand and started to stroke it. Renji saw this and an idea flashed into his mind.

He pulled away from the noble and laid down on the shower floor. The raven head looked at him questionably as the hot water was spraying down on them but then seemed to catch on as he placed his cock above Renji's face and the knelt down to take the red heads penis into his mouth. Byakuya had not thought about doing the sixty-nine position before, but he couldn't form a coherent thought as soon as Renji started sucking him. They were both moaning as they were about to climax. Renji teased the tip of the raven heads cock. It was surprising to hear some of the sounds that came from the nobles mouth but he didn't want it to stop.

"Oh... Kami... Renji, stop teasing!" Byakuya panted as he released Renji's cock.

Renji grinned and wrapped his lips around his taichou's leaking penis and strted bobbing his head. Byakuya did the same and they both soon climaxed. They swallowed several times taking in every drop of each other's cum. Byakuya took a few breaths and shifted to lay on top of the red head and exchange many long hot open mouthed kisses as their hearts returned to rest. They loved the blended tastes of their cum.

After a few more minutes of relaxing on the shower floor, they finally got up and washed each other. They were perfectly content now. They got out soon after and got dressed. After a few more passionate kisses they started for Kuchiki Manor with their hands clasped together. Both were ready to face the council and Renji was not nervous anymore. He was ready to take the next step, what ever that step was. He knew that he wasn't alone in it either. Byakuya was right next to him and they would face anything they had to together.

* * *

_**Mina's Note: **__**Okay, so what did you think about that? I think I did pretty good... :) Heehee, 69. x) Yeah, I'm weird. Anyway let me know what you think. Your guys reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^ I apologize for the long wait. I've just been so busy with school and stuff. And I'm preparing for exams and such. So my next update won't be for a while. I imagine. But I will really try to update soon. :) -Love Mina! 3 ^_^**_

_**Side Note: Woohoo we are close to double digits! ^_^**_


	8. The Council

Chapter 8: The Council

_**Mina's Note: **__**So I wrote this over and over and over. V_v I'm still not very fond of it but I think it's better than nothing right? I probably won't be updating for another week or so because I have to get my final class done for this semester. But I will try to update soon, I promise. I promised that I would update 'Unexpected' next week so I will try to update this too. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

–_**Love Mina!**_

* * *

"Come Renji. We have to dress formally for the council meeting." The noble said as he led the redhead through the gates and then to his room.

"W-what? We have to dress fancy?" Renji huffed. "Taichou, isn't what I'm wearing good enough?" The redhead queried as they entered into the bedroom.

The noble shook his head and walked towards the closet. "No, we have to dress in formal kimonos."

"Why?"

"Because it shows that you respect, of course." The noble answered.

Renji sighed. "Fine, just as long as we get this over with. I'm not looking forward to a bunch of stuck-up nobles having a say whether we can be together." He wasn't nervous, but he was dreading having to go see a bunch of stuffed shirts.

"Am I a stuck-up noble?" Byakuya asked in sarcastic tone.

"Of course not! You're nothing like other nobles Tai-Byakuya." Renji answered quickly.

Byakuya gave the other a gentle smile while glancing over his shoulder. "The council won't stand in the way." He stated as he took two kimonos from his closet and studied them then Renji. He chose to dress the redhead in the black one with a red dragon on it. "But they may request us to marry soon." He continued as he signaled Renji to go stand in the dressing area. Byakuya slowly removed his lover's uniform and replaced it with the black kimono. "Well, how do you feel about that?"

As the noble redressed him, Renji stood and thought for a moment. He looked into the mirror and saw the noble had his usual calm expression on his face but his eyes showed he was worried. The redhead thought about it a few minutes more. Just as Byakuya was turning to get his kimono from the hanger behind him, Renji took hold of a slender pale wrist. The noble looked up at him and was instantly pulled into Renji's embrace. Renji nuzzled into the crook of Byakuya's neck. He breathed in his lovers sakura scent, and then pulled away slightly. He looked deep into the slate gray irises.

"I'll be damned if I let those stuffy elders try to pry us apart. I don't think I'm ready for marriage. But if I have to choose between losing you and marrying you, then I choose to marry you." Renji said with a soft smile.

"R-renji…" The noble was shocked. He didn't expect the redhead to answer like that. He couldn't help but smile helplessly and pull the other in for a kiss. His tongue swept over the redheads lower lip seeking entrance. Renji happily opened his mouth for his lover's tongue to snake its way inside and explore the cavern. They pulled away a few minutes after, flushed and panting for breath. "Are you certain?" The noble asked once he caught his breath.

"Positive." The redhead said with certainty.

Byakuya smiled again. "Then, we shouldn't have any worries."

Renji returned his lover's smile and took the white kimono covered with a sakura tree design on it from behind the noble. He switched places with Byakuya and took off the raven heads haori and uniform and replaced them with the white kimono. He glanced into the mirror and saw the noble was blushing.

_Why is he blushing? _Renji thought. "What's wrong?" he asked as he set his chin on the nobles shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

Byakuya leaned back on the redhead slightly. "Nothing." He answered.

"Liar." Renji grinned.

"Bite your tongue." The noble said with some seriousness in his voice.

Renji's grin grew wider. "Do it for me." He stated playfully.

The raven head turned in his lover's arms. He claimed the red heads mouth again in an opened mouth kiss. He did as he was told. He gently bit down on the Renji's tongue, making Renji smile into the kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths and didn't hear a knock on the door.

"Byakuya-sama?" A feminine voice called from the other side of the door. The two men pulled away from each other and the noble answered the voice. "Come in." He called as he still held the redhead. Mana entered the room; she was dressed in a red kimono. Her hair was braided instead of worn long like usual. But her black side bang was still loose and hung over her right eye.

She blushed slightly when she saw others holding each other. "Oh…um, I didn't mean to interrupt but it's time to go to the meeting." She said when she finally regained her calm.

Renji sighed, and Byakuya smiled at him. "Very well, come watashi no koi. Those, as you call them, "stuffy elders" await."

Mana smirked. "Not all of us are _stuffy._"

Renji chuckled. "No, you're not stuffy Mana-san. But I'm sure the others are."

"I will have to agree with you there." She replied.

They then went out into the early evening air and walked to the council hall.

* * *

Before they entered the council room Byakuya pulled Renji into the noble's office and Mana followed. "Renji, I'm going to show you who each of the elders are before we go into the council room. Mana and I will explain who you should know to be wary of." he explained.

Renji nodded and Mana grinned. Byakuya walked over to his desk and turned on the monitor. Renji chuckled. "What's that for? Do you spy on the elders when they want to talk about you Taichou?" Byakuya glared at him, which only made Renji grin and Mana giggle.

"He only uses that so knows what to expect about serious situations. All the elders know he has it." Mana explained.

"Sneaky devil." The redhead grinned as he was gestured to sit next to the raven head. Renji looked at the monitor and noticed all of them had pale skin and raven black hair. But some of their eyes were not slate grey.

"That is Kuchiki Kameko." The noble started as he pointed to a female elder who was looking at some papers. She looked somehow different than the others but that could be just because she is young he thought.

"She's still quite young." Renji noticed.

Byakuya nodded. "She is the head elder. She is a good person to seek answers from if you cannot find me. She is also of mixed heritage."

Renji gave him a confused look.

"He means she is half noble and half peasant." Mana explained.

"Ahh… I see. I thought she looked somehow different." Renji said with realization. He looked at her again and saw her eyes were bright red. "She must be very powerful and knows a lot to become head elder."

Mana smiled and nodded. "She is. She is almost as powerful as Byakuya-sama."

"Over to her right is Kuchiki Shin." Byakuya interrupted. Renji noticed Shin was fidgeting a bit with his hands as if he looked uncomfortable. "He is a good man but can become somewhat socially awkward. Next to him is Tetsou. He is the oldest out of all the elders."

Renji looked at the eldest man in the room and saw he looked kind of mean looking. He had raven hair with grey streaks in it. His expression was a scowl. He also looked angry for some reason.

"He's also a jerk." Mana interjected.

"Mana," Byakuya glared across his desk to her. "He is a wise man, show respect and he won't be cruel-"

"I know, gomen cousin. But he is never nice to me. He dislikes me because I am part of the Shihoin family. And you know they are not very well liked."

"Yes, I know. But that is not exactly why he is not fond of you. You turn into your feline formation every time you get nervous or need to connect with Amayachou fully. So it is understandable he would not trust you much."

She looked offended. "I may turn into a white tiger when-"

"Wait, you can turn into a tiger?" Renji interrupted and gaining the two arguing nobles attention.

Mana nodded. She grinned mischievously and turned into her feline formation. Renji noticed she was beautiful even though she was quite small. She had long white fur with black stripes. She had a hint of a purple tint in the black by the way she was standing in the light. She had her same smokey gray eyes that had a golden ring around them. Byakuya's glare got colder looking towards her. "Tetsou doesn't like it when you do that because you are so small and look like you are going to sneak up on anything that fascinates you."

"Aww, come on Bya, you have to admit that is pretty damn cool." The redhead cooed in amazement.

"It may be, but she can't fully control her zanpakuto in that form." The noble countered. "Connect with the spirit maybe but not control.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you and Yoruichi-sama are teaching me." She stepped in then turned back into Shinigami form.

The raven head nodded. "It is and it is also a good thing you return to Shinigami form fully clothed… unlike Senpai." He said in annoyance. He sighed and pointed back to the monitor screen. "Next is Akira, she is one of the smartest in the clan. She could also help you in a time of need." Renji saw the small woman with glasses. She looked very smart and kinda book wormy. The redhead shrugged.

Mana nodded in agreement. "She is a good fighter, though she is not very strong. But her tactics are very good."

Renji nodded to tell that he understood.

"After Akira is Hitoshi."

The female Shinigami giggled. "If you ask me, his name does not match his personality."

"Whatever do you mean, cousin?" Byakuya asked as if he was dreading to hear her answer.

"Byakuya-sama, you know he doesn't have a level head. He is easy to anger." She said pointing to the man that looked a lot like Byakuya. The raven head knew this to be true. Hitoshi was just as old as Byakuya and was not a very good person to deal with. He was, in fact, easy to frustrate. Byakuya dismissed it and continued on to explain to his lover of who the others were.

"Then there is Kou, she is… well…"

"She likes to push people's buttons." Mana interrupted.

Byakuya nodded. "She does tend to do that, even when she does not mean to. She is a sweet woman. But she does tend to get a bit hyper and annoy others."

"Ahh… I guess I'll be either staying away from her or I will like her company." Renji said as he looked at the woman who was big breasted like Rangiku and long wavy raven black tresses.

"Hai." The raven head replied. "You will either like her or dislike her. Next to her, is Dai."

"He's really… big." Renji noticed as he looked into the monitor screen and looked at the large muscular male. He had short black hair and had a smile on his face.

"Hai, he is, but he is a nice man. He has a big heart that cares for everyone." The purple haired girl stated. "He is also married to a male peasant. So it won't be too hard to win him over." She added with certainty.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. He turned back to the screen and pointed towards the last two male elders. "The last two, Iwao and Katashi are very much alike."

"They were raised together in the same house so I am not surprised they are alike." Mana butted in.

"Huh? They were raised in the same house?" Renji was confused. The redhead looked into the monitor and saw the two males looked similar except Iwao had big blue eyes and Katashi had the normal slate grey eyes. Their raven hair was long and kept in ponytails. They were talking softly to each other. Of course you couldn't hear them because Byakuya didn't have the volume on.

"Hai, they're families shared a house because their mothers are twin sisters." Mana explained.

"Ahh, so another clan had two girls and married them off to the Kuchikis?"

Byakuya nodded. "It's rare for the same clan to give both of their daughters to another single clan. But it happens. In their case it happened because one fell in love with my uncle and the other my aunt. So they were given permission to wed. The sisters, also my aunts, didn't want to part with each other. So they were also given permission to live in the same house."

"I get it. So, some of these guys play a role in same gender marriage, and peasant marriage." Renji said as he looked back over to the monitor; scanning it to see if he had missed something.

The nobles both nodded. "Well that's all the elders… except for me." Mana smiled brightly. "But you already know about me."

Renji smiled at the purple haired girl. "You know you are quite young as well to be on the council."

Mana blushed faintly. "Well, I'm the same age as Kameko-san. She and I are very close as well."

"Come, we should go. We've kept the council waiting long enough." Byakuya interrupted as he turned off the monitor and walked towards the door. The others were close at his heels as they passed through the office door into the hallway. They walked down to two double doors and Byakuya knocked lightly and the doors opened.

* * *

Kameko looked up from her papers and smiled. "Ah, Byakuya-sama, Mana-san, you have arrived. And this must be Abarai Renji."

Byakuya nodded and led Renji to the table where they would be seated. Renji was relieved when Mana sat on the other side of him when Byakuya sat to his left.

"Now, we can start with this meeting. Our only topic is of Byakuya-sama and Abarai Renji." Kameko announced.

All nodded and Kameko began again. "Byakuya-sama, we know that you and your fukutaichou have begun to have a closer relationship other than fukutaichou and taichou. Do you deny this?"

The clan leader shook his head. "No, Renji and I have begun to see each other romantically. I will not deny it." He said camly.

"Well, it is fi-" Kameko was then interrupted by Tetsou then.

"No, it is not 'fine' Kameko!" Tetsou snapped.

Renji didn't like the sound of Tetsou's voice erupting in the middle of the head elder's sentence. He cringed when the elder's fists slammed on the table.

Kameko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tetsou-san, if you wish to speak then you will do so in turn and not interrupt… Also there is no need to shout about." She spoke calmly.

Tetsou glared at the young woman. "No, I will not sit here and watch you just dismiss this just because you are of mixed heritage!"

Kameko scowled lightly. She was about to speak but Mana spoke first. "Enough! There is no need for this brashness. Tetsou-san, I believe we discussed this matter this morning and you said that you wouldn't lash out this way. Also this has nothing to do with Kameko-san being a half blooded noble." She gave the old man an icy glare. He didn't like Mana in the least. To him she was annoying little brat who was the cousin of a former traitor when Yoruichi saved Urahara and Tessai. But he couldn't do anything to her because she was Byakuya's closest cousin. He also wasn't going to back down from this.

He looked around and saw that the other elders were scowling at his behavior but he didn't care. Just as he was about to yell at Mana, Hitoshi then joined the conversation.

"Honestly, is this any way to act as an elder Tetsou?" Hitoshi yelled. He was quickly becoming angry and his reiatsu was rising dangerously.

Byakuya knocked on the table to call order back into the room. "Will you please just get on with it?" He asked in his normal calm tone.

Kameko nodded. "Very well, as I was saying. We all discussed this issue this morning and we all, except for Tetsou, don't see any real problem with your association with this man." She said as she pointed towards Renji. "But only with your word that you marry within two years time and produce an heir."

Byakuya looked over to Renji. Renji wasn't surprised like the noble thought he would be. He just had a gentle smile on his face and touched Byakuya's hand under the table. The redhead was still facing the head elder when Byakuya spoke. "Tetsou, you may now say why you don't approve of this."

Tetsou's glare softened at the clan leader. He had deep respect for the other. But he hated that Byakuya made some very odd decisions. Such as marrying Hisana and adopting Rukia. But was surprised when the two women that were a big part of Byakuya's life were actually very kind and acted nothing like he thought. He actually really liked the two. But Tetsou really didn't care for the peasant class. Many of them were foul mouthed and had brash behavior and were sure Renji was no different. "I don't approve of this because he is a peasant and a male no less. He would bring dishonor on our clan."

_Give me a break. _Renji thought.

"I see. Is that all?" Byakuya asked. Tetsou just nodded. He knew Byakuya would just dismiss it and do what he wanted anyway. "I appreciate your concern for our clan but you needn't to worry. Abarai and I will not disgrace the clan." He stated as looked over to meet Renji's gaze. Their eyes locked and both smiled at each other.

The entire Kuchiki council except for Mana was surprised that Byakuya would actually smile. Byakuya was usually cold to everyone and never showed any emotion. They haven't seen him that happy since Hisana. They sat in silence for some time until Kameko broke it.

"Byakuya-sama, do you accept our conditions?" She asked respectfully, trying to not seem too surprised.

The noble was still gazing at his lover and Renji gave him a knowing nod.

"Byakuya-sama?" Kameko repeated.

"We accept your terms." He said as looked over to the head elder.

"Very well, this session is over." Kameko announced then all the councilors except for Mana quickly left.

Renji let out a relieved breath and Byakuya squeezed his hand gently. "I'm glad that is over." He said.

Byakuya smirked. "You handled this very well."

Mana shook her head. "Tetsou is never going to change."

"No, he is not. But he's still one of the wisest men in our clan; although, I don't share his opinion. Renji won't disrespect the clan." Byakuya beamed at his cousin.

"Well, we all know that. But you know Tetsou has had some problems with the lower class before."

"Problems? What kinda problems?" the redhead asked.

"Many of the peasants he meets are not very friendly." Mana answered.

"He won't have the problem with me as long as he doesn't talk shit to me."

"Come," Byakuya said getting up and pulling the redhead up with him. "Let's go home."

Renji smiled and nodded.

* * *

The three headed back to the manor and slipped into some more comfortable clothes. Byakuya and Renji went to the dining room for dinner as it had gotten too cold to use the patio. Mana went directly to bed as she was exhausted from the day she had.

"Byakuya?" Renji caught the noble's attention as he was sipping his tea.

"Yes Renji?"

The redhead smiled. "What do you want for your birthday next week?"

* * *

_**Mina's Note:**__** Okay guys, how did you like that? It took me forever to finish this. Sorry! But I think I did eh… okay… Like I said I'm still not very fond of it. So yeah, I thought it was good enough to post anyway. Your reviews are very much loved and appreciated! –Love Mina!**_

_**Review Responses: **_

_**chibishueiri: Yep! You will see a lot of different pairs as the story progresses. :) *Giggles* I'm more inclined on a pregnant Renji too. But you will have to wait and see. ;) **_

_**koalakrazykarla88910: Thanks!**_


	9. Ask and You Shall Wait to Recieve

**Chapter 9: Ask And You Shall Wait to Receive**

* * *

_The three headed back to the manor and slipped into some more comfortable clothes. Byakuya and Renji went to the dining room for dinner as it had gotten too cold to use the patio. Miyako went directly to bed as she was exhausted from the day she had._

_"Byakuya?" Renji caught the noble's attention as he was sipping his tea._

_"Yes Renji?"_

_The redhead smiled. "What do you want for your birthday next week? _

Slate grey eyes stared in surprise at the red brown ones. Byakuya was not expecting that. "My birthday?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, your birthday is next week isn't it?" He asked while taking another bite of his food. "On the thirty-first, right?" He asked as he swallowed.

Byakuya nodded and still stared surprised at his lover. He was otherwise calm. "How did you kn-…"

"I've been your Fukutaichou for the past forty odd years haven't I? I've watched you and I talk to Rukia. I know a lot about you." Renji smiled. "What would you like?" He asked.

The raven head blinked. He had no idea that his lover knew such a thing. _But then again, _Byakuya thought. _Renji was watching me to surpass me. So I suppose it would be normal for him to know such things. He is also close friends with Rukia and it is possible she told him. _Byakuya smiled slightly at the thought.

"What would you like?" The redhead asked again.

The raven head was pulled from his thoughts by Renji's voice. "Hmm?" He said as he remembered what they were talking about. "Oh, you needn't give me anything watashi no koi. I have everything I need."

Renji inwardly rolled his eyes and went silent for a long time then asked again. "What do you _want, _not need?"

Byakuya gave him the same answer as before, making Renji more than a little irritated. _Must be nice being rich. _Renji mused to himself. He suddenly thought about what he could do for Byakuya's birthday. He smiled and went about eating his dinner.

The couple went back to the noble's room and Byakuya went over to his nightstand and picked something from the drawer.

"What's that?" Renji asked as Byakuya was coming back over to where the redhead stood by the bed.

"This," The noble said as he held out a silver bangle for Renji to look at. "is a bangle that we each must wear when we are intimate." He explained.

"Oh, it's that bangle thing that keeps us from getting pregnant, ne?"

"Hai." Byakuya clasped it around Renji's wrist. Renji noticed that his lover was already wearing one. It was a bit too big for the noble's slender wrist. But he figured it would do the job. He grinned and looked into Byakuya's eyes. The slate grey eyes were filled with lust and love. The redhead worked the hair piece out of the noble's hair. Next was the noble's yukata and fingerless gloves. When Byakuya was completely undressed, Renji noticed the light dusting of pink on his lover's face. Byakuya inverted his gaze away.

"Why do you always blush?" He asked.

The noble's blush turned a deeper crimson. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." Renji said softly as he took off his own clothes. Byakuya pulled the hair tie from the crimson locks. Renji slowing and gently pushed Byakuya onto the bed and kissed him deeply, never breaking contact.

* * *

"Urahara-san?" Nel called for the shopkeeper. She was in a normal t-shirt and shorts. Her long green hair was also in a ponytail under the edge of her mask that sat on top of her head.

"Hai?" He answered from the kitchen.

Nel and Grimmjow had made their way to Urahara's place successfully. Although Grimmjow had a few more injuries then he would have liked to have just from traveling with the Hollow leader.

They got there and had a nice reunion with everyone. At least, the green haired hollow leader did. She tackled Ichigo to the ground, hugging him. Ichigo could hardly breathe with her death grip around him. He thanked and scowled at Uryu for saying something to Nel about if she didn't let go, that he would have to drag his lover's passed out form back home. She did the same to all the others there. She giggled and talked to Inoue for a long time. They were so much alike. Meanwhile, Grimmjow just stood there with his arms folded acrossed his chest waiting for her 'Hellos' to end. Ichigo was not very fond of the idea that Nel had started seeing the other Espada that nearly killed him more intimately. But gave them his blessing just the same and told the sixth Espada if he ever hurt Nel that he would surely pay for it. After all Nel was one of the teen's close friends now. He was very protective of all his friends it never really mattered what they were as long as they were good natured people. Urahara called them into the shoten and gave the hollow leader his invention to help her with her problem.

Nel left the fuming bluenette in their room and wanted to talk to Urahara-san alone. She walked into the kitchen with a soft smile on.

"Good evening Urahara-san." She said.

"Ah, evening Nel-san. Would you like some tea?" He asked in his cheerful voice. He was turned away from the stove that he was boiling water on.

Nel nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Urahara-san?" She looked at the ex-taichou questionably.

"Hai?" He answered and took another cup from the cabinet.

"Um, how exactly does this bangle work?" The green haired espada asked as she looked at the small bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

The shopkeeper looked at her with realization that he never really explained how it worked since the other was getting caught up in conversations with the others. Then after the teens left, he never remembered to tell Nel about his invention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never told you how to use it, eh?" The ex-taichou chuckled.

Nel shook her head. "No, I guess that is mostly my fault though. I was getting caught up with everyone else."

Urahara heard the teapot and took it off the burner. "No, harm done though, I expected as much really." He took the two cups and poured hot water in them then put in the green tea. "I'll explain now. You are staying for a few days, no?" The shopkeeper asked as he set the cup of tea in front of the hollow leader.

"Hai, I told everyone that I would be staying for a while so you can show me how to use this…" She took a sip of her tea and sighed "I guess, I also want to stay here for a while so… Grimmjow and I can have a little break from the ruckus in Hueco Mundo…" She admitted while looking down into her tea.

"It's a stressful job, ne?"

She looked up at the shopkeeper. He had a look of understanding. "Hai."

"I would expect as much from being the leader of a… not well liked society."

Nel chuckled softly. "…Not well liked society, eh?" She laughed louder. "We hollow are a hated population, end of story. We are not a much of a society. We are a race, yes. But we do not cooperate well together." She gave an irritated sigh. "The arrancar and Espada help me as much as they can with lower ranks of hollow. But… mostly we just end up having to kill the lower ranks because they try to attack us because they do not agree."

"They don't understand the knowledge you have." Urahara offered. "So, they attack you and you defend yourselves."

The other nodded. "I wish I could make them listen and understand. But I don't know how. I know most take me for a joke because I cannot control gargantas and I want to work peacefully amongst the three worlds."

Urahara gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, I can help you with gargantas. But making the hollow understand how you want to work is something you are going to have to think of yourself."

"I know. Thank you Urahara-san." She smiled.

"Now, as for the bangle and gagantas… you can press that button and it will open a garganta and then once you are threw you can press the button again and it will close it." He explained.

"But…" She knew there would be a catch.

"But the garganta will remain open until you are all the way through to the other end."

"Meaning, while it is open for so long, hollow or any others will be able to pass through it without me knowing it unless they are with me."

Urahara looked impressed. "You don't need to explain anymore if you already know." He teased.

She shrugged. "I figured there had to be a catch. Your inventions can't stop everything. You can only try to have them do their best in what you want them to do."

"You sound as if you know a scientist."

"I did." Nel let a soft smile play across her face as she remembered a silver haired scientist.

"Are you talking about Gin?"

"Hai."

"I believe I don't know the full story of his betrayal."

Nel shook her head. "No one did, except for a few."

The shopkeeper took a sip of his cooled tea. "I'm guessing you are one of those few, ne?"

She sighed. "Yes, he told me why he betrayed Soul Society. He did it so he could get close to Aizen to protect what he needed to protect from danger and keep her from shedding tears."

"Ah," Urahara suddenly realized. "He did so, so he could protect Matsumoto-san?" He asked.

Nel nodded. "Hai, she was very special to him, so he didn't want her in harm's way. Gin-san also saw that Aizen had killed some others when he was young so he vowed to pay him back."

"He died doing so." The shopkeeper said.

"He died for what he believed in and for what he wanted to protect." Nel added. "I see him as although mischievous man, he was caring and did what he needed to do."

Grimmjow walked in the room. "Hey Nel," He looked over in Nel's direction then the shopkeepers. "Urahara…" He said sheepishly. He wasn't used to talking to people kindly unless it was Nel and when they were alone.

"Come sit Grimmie!" Nel cooed happily.

"I'll get you some tea." Urahara said and got up to freshen up the tea.

Grimmjow nodded and went and sat next to his green haired partner.

"So, how much did you hear?" Nel asked her lover. His presence didn't go unnoticed but she didn't announce it because she didn't want to embarrass him. She knew he would come on his own anyhow.

The bluenette blushed. "Erm…"

"Don't bother denying it. I know you were there. It really doesn't matter. I was just curious."

"I came by around the part where we were staying a few days." He admitted sheepishly.

Urahara chuckled. "So around the beginning then."

The sixth Espada's blush grew a deeper crimson.

"Its okay, Grimmie. It's good that you heard anyway."

"I wish I could help you out more." He hesitated before grasping the others hand.

Nel really loved this side of her lover. This was the tamer, shy, and caring side of the more vicious, easily irritable, natured hollow cat. After Aizen's defeat she knew he and all the others had been fooled by the traitorous ex-taichou.

The bluenette saw Nel fighting Nnoitra and admired her strength and will. Surprisingly after Ichigo left, Grimmjow noticed that Nel helped him with his wounds. And when she returned to her adult form she asked him if he would help her straighten out Hueco Mundo. He agreed and eventually they became lovers.

Urahara came back to the table with the tea and set it down. "I think you two should talk about how you are going to one, get on peaceful terms with Soul Society. And two, get the other hollow to understand.

"That's easier said than done, you know." Grimmjow snapped softly.

"I realize that. But if you are going to get anywhere you need to come up with some sort of game plan."

"I think I want to sleep on it first." Nel piped up.

"I agree." Grimmjow said.

"Alright then kiddies, finish your tea and go to bed." The shopkeeper ordered.

Both Espada's nodded and drank their tea and went to bed.

* * *

Uryu tossed and turned in his lovers arms. He tried to get confortable again and apparently made a wrong move because Ichigo woke up.

"Hey, Uryu? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

The Quincy was unable to sleep. He didn't know how to deal with his and Ichigo's _problem. _

"I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this." He admitted softly while turning over to look at the Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Neither of us does. I mean, we really didn't expect you to…"

"Get pregnant?" Uryu offered.

"Well, yeah. You're pregnant and we don't know how that could possibly happen since you are a male that doesn't have the necessary parts to even have a baby. Plus, we haven't told our Dad's yet."

Uryu's eye's narrowed. "I am _not _telling Ryuken anything!" He declared.

Ichigo hugged the Quincy tighter. "Uryu…"

"Ichigo," Uryu said in a softer tone to his lover. "I can't tell him. He already hates me for becoming a Quincy, following in my grandfather's footsteps, helping you, and even falling for you." He explained. "I'm not telling him anything about my pregnancy. I don't care if he is blood related to me or not. But he doesn't get to know about my personal life."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, then at least why don't we tell _my _father or at the very least my sisters. I know they would be happy."

"N-not yet. At least, can we wait until I start… showing before we tell Kurosaki-san?" Uryu asked. "We can tell your sisters though. I'm sure we'll need to do a lot of explaining but I know they would be happy."

The orange head's face lit up as his lover said they could tell his sisters but not his father. He wasn't going to argue with it. "Of course we can wait to tell him. I don't want to do anything unless we both agree on it. Okay?" Ichigo said.

The Quincy was relieved. "Thank you, Ichigo." He let a soft smile play across his features as he snuggled up closer to his lover.

"You're welcome, Uryu." Ichigo said and let his hand rub in soothing circular motions on Uryu's back. Before he knew it, the Quincy was asleep. He smiled at his lover's relaxed look on his face. _Beautiful. _He thought then fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Renji and Byakuya went to the dining room for breakfast where they found a tired looking Mana already waiting for them.

"I trust you slept well?" She asked with a grin.

Renji and Byakuya had similar thoughts about the night before. They had made love. They felt more comfortable with each other more than ever now. It felt right to wake up with the other in their arms that morning. And they felt even better when Byakuya asked Renji if he would move in. Renji of course accepted and kissed his noble which led to another round of their love making.

"Did you sleep well Mana-san?" Renji teased as he could see the circles under the other's eyes.

"Oh, I slept like a log!" She said sarcastically.

Byakuya knew that his cousin didn't get much sleep the night before because he sensed Kameko had come over during a very late hour. "I think you and Kameko need to make better plans for social visits." He said and sat down.

"Hai." The purple haired Shinigami said. "Oh, Renji-san, can I speak with you after breakfast."

Renji looked over to his Taichou for confirmation. "You may stay here and talk to her Renji, and then you can come to work."

The redhead nodded and looked over to the younger noble. "I guess I could stay for a few minutes."

"Good. Because it is important that I talk to you alone." Mana looked at him with a serious expression.

"Okay…" He didn't know whether to be freaked out or amused that she wanted to talk to _him _of all people about something important. The only one who ever talked to him about important stuff was Byakuya. And it was always about work, or as of late about their relationship.

He figured he would simply have to wait and see what the other had to say to him after breakfast. Surprisingly breakfast went by quickly and Byakuya left for the office.

* * *

"Now," Mana said after she saw her cousin had left her sight. "what are you going to do for Byakuya-sama's birthday?" She asked with a grin.

* * *

_**Mina's Note: I'm so sorry you guys had to wait a MONTH for this chapter! I hope this makes up for it! I rewrote this chapter over and over and over… I don't know if I like it or if I don't like it. But I hope you guys like it. A lot is going on with this story, eh? :P **_

_**And I'm sorry if I made Grimmjow a little out of character here. Actually… I know I made him A LOT out of character here. But he'll be back in character soon enough. So bear with me here. :) **_

_**I have a poll on my profile about a new piece I want to start. Check it out please. **_

_**I also made a website. I don't know if you've heard about fanfiction's thing about wanting to get rid of the fics with violence, sexual content, or are inspired by a song (have a song lyrics) in them. Well… you know my writing has some violence and it definitely has sexual content. So… I'll update here and on my site until they get rid of my stories on here then I'll be on my site full time unless I write something that is rated T later on. Then I'll post that on both. **_

_**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and check out my site and poll. :) Both are on my profile! :D**_


	10. Concerns

**Concerns**

* * *

_"Now," Mana said after she saw her cousin had left her sight. "what are you going to do for Byakuya-sama's birthday?" She asked with a grin._

"Well, I was kinda thinking dinner but…" He trailed off since he didn't have another idea.

Mana nodded in approval to the dinner but there was something else that he would need to do. "Hai, but you need something… more."

Renji gazed at her with a questioning expression. "Any suggestions?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side.

"Well, no not really." She admitted.

"That's not helping Mana-san…"

She crossed her arms and tapped her chin, thinking. "Well…"

"Hey, I have to get to work sometime today, y'know."

"Do not rush me!" Mana hissed as she glared at the redhead with her golden-grey eyes glowing a brighter gold.

He chuckled nervously and put his hands up in surrender. "S-sorry…"

They heard a flash step then and Kameko stood next to Mana. "Good morning Mana-san," She said to the purple haired girl then turned her gaze to the redhead and smiled softly. "Good morning Abarai-san,"

"G'mornin' Kameko-san…" Renji replied wide-eyed.

Mana turned her head from the redhead to her cousin. "Did you need something?"She asked. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Ah, yes." She nodded. "I wanted to talk to Byakuya-sama but I see he has already left for the sixth."

"You can come with me if you want. I have to head out now anyway. I'm sure Taichou isn't having much fun with all of the paperwork by himself."

Mana snapped her face back to the redhead and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not believe so."

"Mana-san, Byakuya's birthday isn't until next week. Can't we talk about this later?" He asked. "I have to get to work. I'm already late."

She sighed and let her arms drop down to her sides. "Very well." She supposed they could talk about it later after their duties were seen to.

"Are you coming?" Renji asked the head elder as he turned to her.

She shook her head. "I would not want to intrude upon your work. I'll wait for you two to return."

"You wouldn't be intruding. If ya really need to talk to Byakuya you are welcome to."

"No, that is fine. It's not urgent. I wanted to speak with Mana-san anyway."

"O-kay." Renji shrugged slightly and started walking out of the garden.

"Hey, Renji-san!" Mana called to the retreating redhead.

He turned his head to the girl. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything _fun_ without these." She said and threw two protection bangles at Renji.

He narrowed his eyes as he caught them. "Mana-san!" He huffed and stormed out gardens and down the street with Mana snickering back in the garden with Kameko just standing there shaking her head. He stuffed the bangles in his pocket and walked down the street until he got to the division.

Walking in, he saw that the noble was not at his desk like usual. He raised a brow. _Must have been a Taichou's meeting… _He thought and sat down at his desk and began working on the never ending paperwork.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Uryu whispered to his still sleeping lover.

"Hmm?" The orange head moved to snuggle closer to the warm body lying next to his.

"It's time to get up." The raven haired boy murmured into orange locks

"No…" Ichigo moaned.

Uryu chuckled. "Yes. We have to get up. We have an appointment with Unohana today."

The substitute cracked a brown eye open to look at the Quincy in askance. "I thought you didn't want any Shinigami touching you."

"Believe me, I don't." The Quincy said while looking out the window before looking into Ichigo's opened eye again. "But I don't have much choice since Urahara-san said it is best we go to Soul Society and have her take a look."

Ichigo nodded his understanding. "When is the appointment?" He asked while closing his eye.

"It's in a couple of hours. If you get up now then we can shower and have breakfast then leave."

Ichigo yawned and pulled the Quincy close while nuzzling in his neck. "When do you want to tell Yuzu and Karin?"

"W-well…"

"Uryu," The orange haired boy opened his eyes and looked up to the blue eyes of his lover. "are you completely sure you are ready to tell anyone besides who we have told?"

"The only people who know are Urahara-san and Unohana… other than that I'm not sure if I'm ready at all."

"Alright, then we aren't telling anyone else until you are." Ichigo declared while sitting up and bringing his lover with him.

The raven head's brows furrowed and his eyes widened slightly. "B-but Ichigo, you wanted to tell your sisters and your father."

"Yeah well seeing as you aren't sure that you're ready for it, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Uryu smiled gratefully at his lover. "Thank you Ichi…" He said and kissed the orange head.

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned into the kiss. "You're welcome. Now let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

"Grimmie, let's go somewhere." Nel called from bathroom where she was brushing her hair.

After their discussion with Urahara the night before they had to do some talking of their own, this led to _other_ activities. Then when they woke up they had done more discussing about their situation in Heuco Mundo.

Grimmjow scowled as he lay on the bed. "Why?"

"Because it is not often that we get to come to the living world. I want to see things here."

"Nel," He said sitting up and draping his legs over the bed. "there really isn't much to see."

Nel walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on with a raised brow. "We are not going to just sit here and take up space." She spoke firmly to the bluenette. Grimmjow opened his mouth to retaliate but his lover spoke again. "And we are not going to nothing but spar. Therefore, we are going to go out and do something, even if it is just to take a walk around town."

Grimmjow watched as his lover walked to the closet and turned her back to him. Shedding the towel and slipping into her gigai before opening the closet to pull out a pair of jeans, shirt, and sweater to wear for their outing. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her beautiful body the only thing absent was her mask that sat on top of her head while she was in her artificial body. He hadn't realized that he was smiling when she turned around fully clothed and smiling at him while clearing her throat. The bluenette shook his head and couldn't fend off a slight blush that had crept onto his face. He averted his blue eyes from her hazel ones and chuckled nervously.

Chuckling at her lover's embarrassment Nel walked over to the bed and sat down. "Grimmie, you're blushing." She teased.

"It's not funny." He grumbled.

She chuckles a bit more and grasped his chin lightly to turn his face to hers. "You don't need to be embarrassed." She ghosted her lips against his while running her long fingers through his short blue hair. This was the softer more flustered side of her lover that didn't come out too often unless they were alone and Nel was teasing him.

Nipping at her lips a bit before he denied her statement, he reached one hand over to cradle her head in his hand while softly tangling his fingers in her green locks. "I'm not embarrassed." He mumbled.

A small smile settled upon her face as she pulled away from Grimmjow slightly to look into his sky blue eyes and only nodded. "Come on. Orihime-chan said there were some nice shops around, let's go have a look."

The bluenette nodded and sighed. He didn't want to go, but he would for Nel. Standing and slipping into his gigai then dressing quickly, he followed his lover out of the room and then out of the shop to the street.

* * *

Rukia was awake long before her lover was as she lay next to the auburn haired girl. A smile playing over face as she saw Inoue's long hair flowed on the bed around them, her face relaxed as she rested on her side, naked, with her body entangled with the raven head's smaller figure. Nothing was more beautiful to Rukia than the perky healer. She reached her petite hand out and pushed some of the hair out of her lover's face and placed it behind her ear.

Inoue stirred softly until her eyes fluttered open. "Rukia-chan?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" The noble asked. "Gomen."

"It's fine. What time is it?" She asked.

"It's nine." Rukia replied, kissing her lover's pink lips softly in greeting.

"Oh, I'm glad I don't have to work today. I'd be late." Her grey eyes fastened onto Rukia's violet ones as she returned the kiss. Rukia smiled and nuzzled under her chin, breathing in her sweet scent and the remains of their love making. Inoue's stomach then growled loudly and her face flushed as she chuckled nervously. "Hehe… gomen…"

The noble lifted her gaze again and smiled softly at the embarrassment of her lover. "I suppose we should get up." Rukia suggested while placing her hand on Inoue's thin abdomen.

The healer nodded. "Okay, do you want to go out or do you want me to make something?" Rukia tried to hide the grimace from hearing of her lover cooking but she saw it and frowned. "Do you think I make weird things Rukia-chan?"

The noble gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well," she said. "I'll just be honest and say yes. You do make some odd things but there are times where you can make some good things too."

Orihime smiled brightly at hearing her lover's honesty and reassurance. "Really?"

The noble nodded. "Hai," She said sitting up along with the healer. "Come, we need to eat."

"Okay,"

* * *

Renji was in the office doing the last report on his desk as Byakuya walked in with a serious expression upon his face.

Renji looked up and saw the noble going over to his desk. His red-brown eyes followed the noble. "Hey Tai…" He trailed off as the noble sat down and was still wearing the serious expression. Renji raised a brow. "What's wrong Taichou?"

Byakuya looked over to the redhead. "We are going on a mission and are to be stationed in the living world tomorrow."

Renji tilted his head to the side with his brow still raised. "What are the specifics?"

Byakuya looked down to his work and began writing as he spoke. "There have been odd occurrences of people missing with high reiatsu. We are to go to the living world and see what the cause is then report back for further instructions."

"Hai Taichou, but isn't it a bit much for our squad to be going?"

"It will be just you and I going. Soutaichou ordered that _we, _specifically, go and see to this. The amount of people that have been missing is growing at an alarming rate." Byakuya explained.

"Oh? How many people have gone missing?" The redhead asked as he finished the last report.

The noble looked up at the redhead. "I believe he said well over a few dozen humans have gone missing in just a week's time."

Renji's hand stopped and his eyes grew slightly wide as he looked up. "How the hell can that many people go missin' so fast?"

The noble shook his head. "I'm not sure, but we shall see."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**((:S So I had this sitting in my LUFG folder wanting to add to it but now since it's been months since I've updated I'm just pretty much…"eh, what the hell?..." So I'm just gonna post it then next chapter is going to catch up on history of Renji and Bya's relationship. I reread it and I'm kinda kicking myself for making their relationship progress that quickly. Also, just letting you know I changed my OC's name. Her name is now Mana instead of Miyako (I'll go back and change it later). Also for the rest of the story this is going focus on mostly Bya and Renji. The other couples will show up later here and there mostly Ichi and Uryu (to keep up with the pregnancy) but the other couples will play minor roles now. **_**Or**_** I can make a separate story with which ever couple you want to be featured. :) I just wanted to touch base with Ichi and Uryu more though before I go full on ByaRen/RenBya. Enjoy!))**_

* * *

Ishida sighed in discontent upon arriving in Soul Society. He looked around the busy streets of the Seireitei and frowned. He didn't really want to be there amongst the Shinigami. They were still his enemies as far as he was concerned.

Ichigo seemed to sense his lover's discomfort and walked closer to him. "Are you alright?" He asked taking his hand.

The Quincy scowled, just staring directly ahead of them. "How can you ask me that?" He muttered. "I'm pregnant with your child that I don't know how will come into the world and then I had come _here _to see Unohana. I do not want _any_ Shinigami touching me."

The substitute sighed deeply. He knew Uryu was going to have mood swings but he didn't actually want him to have them, because if he did, then Ichigo would have the brunt of them. "Okay, let's just get this over with then, ne?"

"Easy for you to say, _Kurosaki_…" Ishida spoke tersely and walked along the path to the fourth and pulling his lover with him.

Ichigo didn't say anything to the irritated Quincy. He didn't want to make it worse, best to not even go there right now. They walked along the street quietly until they reached the fourth where Unohana greeted them.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san," She said kindly to the orange head then turned to the Quincy. "Ishida-san."

"Unohana-taichou," Ichigo said then turned his head to the Quincy who was looking out the lobby window.

The Quincy sighed softly. He didn't want to be there and these damn hormones weren't helping. The only reassurance he had was that Ichigo was there. But even that made the Quincy have doubts about being there. What would they do to him or this life that was growing inside him?

Ichigo gave his hand a gentle squeeze to have his attention but that only made Ishida turn his head more. "Hey, what's wrong?"

When the Quincy didn't answer Unohana stepped up and looked into the teen's eyes. "Ishida-san," She kindly smiled. "I will show you both to a room where I'll examine you."

The teen's lips tightened in protest but he nodded anyway as the healer turned and walked down the hallway to a room where she had him lay on the bed and bared his abdomen. Ichigo had dropped into the chair next to him and held his hand again. "Just relax, Ishida-san." Unohana told him quietly and she put her hands on his soft stomach where the small reiatsu cluster was growing.

* * *

"Whoa…" The redhead said, wide-eyed, as he stepped in the door of the flat they were going to be staying in. "Taichou? Where did you get this place?" Renji asked, looking around with his red-brown eyes still wide.

Byakuya scanned the room also. He hadn't been there in years. It looked exactly the same as when he was there last. It was simply furnished with a couch, a few chairs, a bookshelf, and an entertainment center that was rarely used. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms and both had bathrooms. It was really a very cozy place that Byakuya wished he would stay at more often but he didn't really want to go alone so he never went.

"My father bought it when I was young. We would come here when he would have his leisure time." He replied, turning to the amazed redhead.

The redhead's eyes came to rest on his superior's. "Wow, that's great Taichou." Renji said, smiling.

"Renji," said the noble. "We are alone. You can call me by my name."

"But I like calling you Taichou…Byakuya."

"That may be so, but I wished to be called by my name when we are…" Byakuya paused as he stepped toward the redhead and pressed his lips to the others. "Intimate." He finished when he pulled back to look into his lover's eyes.

"Okay," Renji whispered and brought their lips together again in a gentle kiss. He placed his hand on Byakuya's cheek, gently caressing it as they pulled away. He sighed once they parted. "Mmm," He hummed, closing his eyes, and leaning his forehead against the noble's.

They stayed quiet for several minutes just standing there. It was only until Byakuya spoke that broke the silence. "Renji," The redhead opened his eyes to connect with the large grey ones. "Are you completely sure you'd like to move into Kuchiki Manor?"

The redhead grinned and kissed the noble. "Of course," He said, pulling back. "I love waking in your arms, spending time with you, eating alongside you..."

"As do I," The noble agreed, his lips curving upward slightly. "But it is a great adjustment and one the Elders will not take lightly."

Renji's grin widened. "I think I can handle it." He assured the raven-head. "You may be the clan leader and my taichou but I don't care what your stuffy elders say…I love you."

The noble's smile seemed to grow. "I love you too."

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

_**Puutiti: It's up! Hehe...Next should be sooner.**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**_

_**Renjiluver34: *Rubs back of neck.* Uh, well I didn't end it and I don't really appreciate that you called me that-joking or otherwise...But I will thank you for reading and enjoying my writing and please have patience I have a sick father and I have migraines. It's not an excuse but still be patient. Thanks.**_


End file.
